The Conjurer Part 2
by mike6221
Summary: After four months since capture Mason's story continues. He has, but one mission. Revenge. He will do anything to see his goal reached to the end. With the help of a few new friends, Mason may be on the verge of doing just that. However, on the path to revenge things don't always go as planned.


**The Conjurer**

 **Part 2**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Night Job**

/Yuri lies on her bed in her quarters. Her notebook in front of her as she writes in it/

 _February 1, 2016_

 _I haven't wrote anything since we first arrived on Paige. I have just been so busy with everything that has been going on lately. I do have some time now, so I think I can catch up on things that have been going on in these last four months here. The people here have learned to accept us even if we are humans. They were very interested in our human culture. I told them as much as I could and in exchange they taught me about their ways as well. I think im finally understanding this place. Carter and Mason have gotten along a lot better since the time we had gotten captured as well. They have a strong bond now and are not each other's throats anymore. I think each of them understands the other a lot better now and its only been for the best. Speaking of Mason.. I don't really see him much if not at all anymore. He has been out on practice missions and training extremely hard. He seems a lot different than I remember him. Its as if there's a darkness that clouds him. It seems the situation with his family still haunts him and I cant blame him. He puts a load of pressure on himself and no doubt it affects him. Its almost like he is two different people at times. Carter is training also. He picked up on how to be a soldier of North Point very well and he really wants to do whatever he can to help. Im really proud of him. Recently there has been rumors across North Point of a top secret mission being carried out. Apparently it involves the life stone. Im not sure if its true. Frankly, im not sure anyone knows for sure but regardless the hunt for the stones begins!_

/As Yuri finishes up writing in her notebook she is called by a voice outside for assistance/

Yuri: /raises her head/ Coming! /She scribbles a last note in her notebook and blows out the candle by her bedside/

 _Not to mention being a medic is tough!_

/Deep in the south west side of South Point a mission is initiated by a team of four female conjurers. A deep hole in the ground just big enough for a single member to plunge into is made. The team of four each wearing masks covering their faces. The Captain of the team steps towards the hole/

The Captain: /looks down the hole filled with nothing but darkness. Looks back at her team and nods her head. She points a finger at the hole and a vine forms in the air. She grabs the vine and hands it to a member of her team. She ties the other end of the vine around her waist and puts herself inside the hole grabbing the edge./

/Another team member grabs the vine to help. The other holds out a device that she holds towards the hole that scans the area. She gives the Captain a thumbs up/

The Captain: /returns the thumbs up/

/The two members holding the vine continuously extend the vine making it longer by conjuring more with their hands/

The Captain: /slowly descends down the hole until she is out of sight. She tugs on the vine giving her team a signal. She stops descending and turns her body over now facing the downward darkness. She tugs on the vine again and she begins to descend again. After a few minutes she sees a light. She tugs on the vine and starts to untie the vine around her waist and starts conjuring vine slowly making it longer on her end as she slowly vaults herself down until she reaches the end of the hole. She takes out the same scanner device another team member was using. She points it at the ground she plans to land on. The scanner bleeps three times and shows on the screen three motion sensors on the ground below. She pinpoints where exactly they are and puts away her scanner. She lets go of the rope and makes sure to land away from the sensors. She looks around the area carefully/

/It was a whole cave full of rock formations with a small platform that went straight towards a pedestal from one end to the other. On the sides of the platform pools of lava surrounded the platform bubbling and sizzling./

The Captain: /thinks as she looks around/ No guards.. but why? I don't like this.. /her eyes come towards the pedestal just a few feet in front of her. On the pedestal a small stone the size of a marble could be seen glowing an emerald green and shining in the light. /thinks/ There you are.. there is no mistaking it. /she pulls out her scanner and aims it in the path she plans to walk. Several sensors are detected and she begins carefully making her way around them until she reaches the pedestal. The Captains eyes begin to glow flashing a green light from her eyes and give off a reflection of a tree. She puts her hands to her eyes./ /thinks/ This power.. /She scans around the stone and the scanner picks up nothing which throws her off guard. She pulls out a small empty pouch from her jacket pocket and opens it. She gulps and reaches her hand out at the stone. Her hands shake slightly as they get closer. She touches the stone with one finger and closes her eyes expecting something to happen. When nothing does she quickly puts the stone in the pouch and closes it placing it in her pocket. The glow from her eyes and the reflection fade away. She breathes a sigh of relief. She makes her way back towards the hole in the ceiling still aware of the sensors./ /thinks as she looks up at the hole/ Im not going to be able to go back the way I came. There could be sensors that can go off if I use any of my abilities. /She looks down the platform and sighs/ I have no choice.. /She holds out her scanner in front of her making her way towards the exit until she comes to an end of the platform that is broken off. A series of small rocks just barely large enough to step on with one foot lay ahead of her leading towards the next platform. She puts away her scanner and places one foot on the rock in front of her and holds her other leg up balancing on the rock. When she maintains her balance she jumps to the next continuously as if she is playing hopscotch. She makes her way to the last rock and jumps onto the platform. She loses her balance as she lands and falls on her side. She hears a beeping noise near her ear./ /thinks/ What is that? /She looks around and notices she landed on a sensor./ Shit! /She gets up immediately/

/In a dark corridor an alarm continuously fills the hallways. A series of screens can be seen in the corridor. Wise looks at a video feed of the Captain in the cave setting off the sensor with Broly at his side./

Wise: /with no look of concern on his face/ Broly go.

Broly: Right. /he turns and runs down the hallway/

/Back in the cave../

The Captain: /Conjures a trunk of tree she jumps on and begins extending it with her hands as she begins sliding across it gaining more and more speed/

/As soon as she makes the trunk of tree a second alarm goes off echoing throughout the cave./

The Captain: /speaks into her earpiece/ Get me out of here! Ive been compromised! /A voice appears in her ear/

The voice: I can try to find a exit we will meet you there! Im locating a route!

The Captain: /hears footsteps coming from the path ahead/

/a group of goblins sprint toward the Captain with bow and arrows in hand and begin to take aim/

The Captain: /aims her palms at the groups feet and roots begin to wrap around their feet throwing off their aim. She feels a piercing pain that hits her in the shoulder. She looks to see an arrow and pulls it out throwing it to the side as she passes right over the group of goblins at high speed holding her wound. She begins to feel a massive heartbeat coming from her back side. She looks back/

/A solid rock wall is completely demolished into pieces as Broly comes crashing through it like a juggernaut sprinting toward the Captain/

Broly: /smiles and conjures several boulders and hurls them at the Captain trying to knock her off her tree trunk./

The Captain: /stays low avoiding getting hit. She looks forward and realizes the open space she once had was slowly closing as a small hallway lies in front of her. She clenches her teeth as she reaches the walkway to the hallway and jumps off her trunk landing and sprinting down the hallway/

Broly: /slowly losing the distance between them two focuses on just running rather than conjuring anything/

The Captain: /begins to start breathing heavy and sees a fork in the hallway. She speaks into her earpiece/ Which way!?

The voice: One second its calculating.

The Captain: /goes down the right hallway/ Too late!

The voice: No! That's a dead end it's the other way!

The Captain: Damn it! /she reaches the end of the hallway and stops and faces Broly/

Broly: /runs full speed ahead at her/

/As Broly is about to reach her the Captain runs slightly forward and slides under Broly's feet. As she slides under him she taps both of Broly's ankles causing vines to wrap around them tightly/

The Captain: /sprints back to the forked hallway/

Broly: /laughs maniacally and breaks the vines with his hands and begins going after her again/

The Captain: /makes her way down the left hallway. She steps on a unusual floor tile that triggers the floor in front of her to collapse. She backs up and conjures a vine that attaches to the ceiling and swings on it and conjures a second and a third to keep going until she sees ground again she flips and lands on level ground. A voice appears in her ear/

The voice: You are almost here we are waiting we made a hole in the ceiling you can get out there!

The Captain: /eyes look towards the ceiling until she feels a heartbeat again. She sees the hole in the ceiling and a member of her team waiting for her above looking down. The heartbeat gets stronger in her left ear. The Captain responds by grabbing the pouch out of her pocket. She tosses the pouch upward towards her teammate/

Broly: /Crashes through the hallway wall and smashes the Captain into the back wall crushing her body and holding onto her neck/

/The teammate catches the pouch and without hesitation turns and disappears from view/

Broly: /looks at the Captain who is barely alive/ You thought you could outrun me huh? Don't underestimate me.

The Captain: /spits in his face/

Broly: /tightens his grip around her neck in anger and looks for the stone/ Where is it!?

The Captain: /tries to speak but cant and slowly loses consciousness/

Broly: Ugh! /Snaps her neck and throws her body to the side like trash/

/A set of footsteps could be heard down the hallway and out of the shadows Wise appears behind Broly with hands in his pockets/

Wise: /in his usual monotone voice/ Where is the life stone Broly?

Broly: /looks back at Wise and hesitates to answer/ Uhh well… you see.. She didn't come alone another person took it. /points at himself/ I will bring it back!

Wise: /eyes Broly/ You better. /he leaves/

Broly: /sensing he needs to do something quick he goes into a room with a sign that says armory near the entrance. He sees a few goblins in the room/ You four!

/the goblins look surprised and look at Broly/

Broly: The Life stone has been stolen! Take jetpacks and bring it back or I will crush you myself! We have no need for hostages kill them if you have to!

/the goblins scatter around in fear gathering the necessary gear/

Broly: /thinks/ They couldn't have gotten far…

/In the Command Center at North Point…/

Drill Sergeant Hobbs: /sighs/ It seems the Life Stone mission has taken a turn for the worse.

Commander Jensen: /looking at a monitor showing the life stone teams current location/ What do you mean Drill Sergeant? They retrieved it that's all that matters.

Drill Sergeant Hobbs: They were detected and a Captain is K.I.A. No doubt they will be pursued.

Commander Jensen: That's always a risk in these missions. They took this mission knowing full well they could all… /a beep on the screen sounds and it shows the team of once four members is down to two/

Drill Sergeant Hobbs: /looks at Commander Jensen with concern/ I already sent a team out to aide them.

Commander Jensen: /puzzled/ I thought all teams were occupied at the moment?

Drill Sergeant Hobbs: /shakes his head/ Not all.

Commander Jensen: Well what team did you send?

Drill Sergeant Hobbs: I sent them.

Commander Jensen: /thinks/ them?... /realizes who he means/ Is there no other team?

Drill Sergeant Hobbs: No, every other is on duty.

Commander Jensen: Have they even completed the training program?

Drill Sergeant Hobbs: They passed with flying colors. They are some of the best combatants I've ever trained. Their potential is incredible.

Commander Jensen: /puzzled/ What's the problem then Drill Sergeant?

Drill Sergeant Hobbs: They're knuckleheads.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Knuckleheads**

/somewhere deep above west point, a helicopter hovers above the tree towers. The pilot begins to speak to a team of three young men/

The pilot: Alright we are in position!

A voice from the back of the helicopter: Why did we have to take a helicopter anyway?

A second voice: /annoyed tone/ You know the answer to that already. We don't want to draw too much attention. Spark continue please.

Spark: /sighs/ Thank you.

/Spark, a short middle aged man with brown hair, spiked up skyward and square rimmed glasses/

Spark: /he grabs and flips open a small white handbook titled "Mission Safety Protocol"/ So I know this is you guys first real mission, so im gonna go through the protocol, so bare with me. /he hears a voice in the back let out a loud exaggerated sigh causing him to frown/ Your job is simple. One of our women conjurer teams missions was to retrieve a package. They successfully obtained it. However, they are being pursued by what looks like four goblins. Two members of their team already went K.I.A , so we can expect these are not your typical run of the mill goblins. Your mission is to protect the package at all costs and save anyone you can in the process. The package comes first! Unfortunately, we lost contact with the team and their tracking devices have gone offline this was the last location we were able to pinpoint. You guys will have to find her.

The first voice: Is she cute?

The second voice: /irritated/ Shut up!

The first voice: What!? I just wanted to know!?

The second voice: It shouldn't matter!

Spark: /sighs and thinks/ Why did they put me of all people to do this?... /clears his throat and flips to the next page in the book and speaks/ Alright! Roll call!

The first voice: But you already know our names!

Spark: /says under his breath/ Unfortunately… /Speaks up in a clear voice/ Cloud!

The first voice: /Speaks up in a soft tone/ Yeah I'm here.

/Cloud, a 17 year old young man with long white hair spiked up towards the back of his head like a hedgehog with a lean body and the typical conjurers uniform on with some slight alterations he made to it cutting off the sleeves and making small rips in the pants. A bandana he kept partially tucked away in the back pocket of his pants./

Spark: Blue!

The second voice: /responds with a slight hoarse voice/ Yup!

/Blue, a 21 year old man with short brown hair. Over his conjurers uniform he wore a brown leather jacket and instead of the typical boots he wore snow boots and knee guards over his pants. Ski goggles were visible over his hair./

Spark: Mason! /waits a moment and hears no answer/ Mason!

Cloud: /chuckles/ You know Masons here when he doesn't answer.

Blue: /smiles and nods/

/Mason stands by the drop off opening of the helicopter holding onto a handle for support looking out at the view preparing himself for the mission ahead. His black hair slightly longer than before and his body showing signs of muscular development. His conjurers jacket completely untampered with and the tail end of the jacket blowing slightly in the wind/

Spark: /Goes through to the end of the book/ Okay! Prepare yourselves the mission is about to begin! In 3… 2…

Cloud: Hey where's Mason?

Spark: /looks at a monitor and sees Mason is already gone/ /thinks/ Impatient son of a…

Mason: /Flying through the sky like a rocket with fire coming from the bottoms of his feet and palms of his hands keeping him above ground and balanced through the air. Fire trails behind him can be seen that slowly fade away into thin air/

Blue: /stands up with a smirk on his face/ Well shall we?

Cloud: /with a smile of his own nods/

Blue: /pulls his goggles down over his eyes and grabs a small baby blue board with a design on the bottom of it that read "Ice Ice Baby" in solid white letters. He goes to the edge of the opening and jumps out placing the board at his feet and conjuring an ice landing spot beneath him. Holding out a single hand in front of him he created an endless ice pathway that he slides across at high speed on his board slowly catching up to Mason/

Cloud: /at the edge of the opening grinning/ Maybe if I complete this mission Flow will go on a date with me!

Spark: Yeah in your dreams /shakes his head/.

Cloud: Nah even dreams can't be that good! See ya! /does a completely unnecessary front flip out of the helicopter while tucking his feet in as if he were going to do a cannonball into a pool of water. He flips several times until he stops tucking his feet in and holds out his hand towards his feet causing a cloud to appear and break his fall. The cloud was grey and had electricity coming from within it. He stands up and folds his arms and using his feet he controls the cloud causing it to move forward/

Spark: /shakes his head and mutters/ Show off.

/Blue and Cloud follow the trail of fire Mason leaves behind to eventually find and catch up with him/

Blue: /looks around/ Alright boys let's make this one count! We should probably split up we can find her easier that way.

Cloud: Agreed! I got right! /he turns right and leaves the group/

Blue: I got left! If you guys find anything make sure to report it! We have earpieces for a reason! /turns left leaving Mason by himself/

Mason: /doesn't respond at all and keeps moving forward/

Cloud's voice: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Mason: /moves to the northern most outskirts of west point and flies upward until he reaches the top of a tree tower where he stands on its giant branches. He pulls out a pair of special binoculars. Looking through the binoculars he pans the area looking for any sign of movement./

Blue's voice: You guys see anything?

Cloud's voice: Nope with all these tree towers in the way it's hard to see anything.

Blue's voice: I know I feel like cutting them down myself.

Mason: /he feels a faint heartbeat in the distance and moves his binoculars towards the feeling. He sees the movement of a cloak and right behind it a second figure. He puts away his binoculars and dive bombs off the tree tower. He gains speed as gravity takes him down faster and before he would hit the ground he stops himself and flies off maneuvering around countless trees in his way and branches he sees his objective a far distance away/

Blue: /looks around and sighs and thinks/ This is gonna take forever they could have killed the poor thing by now. /senses a familiar heartbeat to his rear/ Hmm Mason? /takes out his binoculars and sees Mason and then looks ahead of him to see where Mason is headed and sees the girl being pursued by a goblin on a jetpack shooting arrows in the girls direction/ I see it! /says into his earpiece/ Cloud I got it! /immediately makes his way toward them/

Cloud's voice: Way ahead of you!

/Cloud and Blue appear by Mason's side again. The team is a fair distance away. The goblin now carries the girl on his shoulder as a hostage./

Blue: Shit! This is going to be more difficult now…

Cloud: /Looks at Blue/ Want to try it?

Blue: /thinks it over and eventually nods/ We have no other option we cant let him take her to South Point or we are going to have to deal with more than just him.

Spark's voice: What are you guys trying to do?

/Blue and Cloud ignore this and increase their speed catching up to the goblin quickly. Mason stays behind. Blue appears on the goblins left side and Cloud on its right. The goblin sees this and snorts at them still holding onto the girl with a tight grip. The girl panics in the goblins hands holding onto a small pouch for her dear life. Cloud and Blue begin ramming into the goblin giving him a nudge. The goblin losing his balance slightly and begins to worry. Blue targets the arm the goblin is using to hold the girl and rams into it causing the goblin to drop her./

The girl: /while falling screams her lungs out still holding onto the pouch and thinks/ Im gonna die! Im gonna die! Im gonna die! /feels something grab her from the air/ What? /shocked and looks around and sees Mason carrying her and breathes a sigh of relief/ Thank you.

Mason: /slows down and flies toward level ground and puts her down there and then takes off again/

The girl: /shocked by this and thinks/ Wait what!? /yells toward Mason/ You idiots!

Spark's voice: What are you guys doing!? Mission accomplished! You can't just leave her there! She has the package!

Blue's voice: Don't worry we got this!

Cloud's voice: Yeah don't sweat it! That's what we got you for pick her up!

Spark's voice: You fools! Are you kidding me! You can't just… Ugh!

Blue: /tackles the goblin down to the ground and uses him as a safe landing/

Cloud: /Follows and gets off his cloud/ Hmm that wasn't so hard! Wait didn't he say there was more than one?...

Blue: /remembers this and notices three goblins from opposite directions landing and surrounding them/ Great…

Cloud: /places his hand on his sword's hilt/

Blue: /gets off the unconscious goblin and stays close to Cloud/

/The goblins pull out bow and arrows and fire three in their direction/

Cloud: /smiles and draws his sword for an instant and puts it away. In that same instant an electric wave flew through the air cutting each arrow in half. Cloud runs his fingers through his hair as if to tell himself he did a good job/

Blue: /grins/ Well I guess you better come up with a new plan!

/the goblins throw their bows to the side and draw daggers and come charging forth/

Blue: /focuses on one coming directly at him and freezes his entire body and draws his sword and swings cutting the sculpture in half/

Cloud: /dodges a goblins dagger thrust and draws his sword for an instant again this time swinging his sword in three quick impossible to see strikes and putting it away again/

/the third goblin looks at his fallen comrades and hesitates to move forward until out of the air Mason comes from above the goblin and greets him with a fist to his face knocking the goblin down/

Mason: /aims his palm at the goblin with fire surrounding it already/

Blue: About time you showed up!

Mason: /ignores him/

Blue: How's the package coming along Spark?

Spark's voice: I got her.. Package secure.. /his nagging mumbling could be heard in the background/

Blue: Great! Let's check the bodies. /taps Cloud's shoulder/

Cloud: /draws his sword and looks at it in deep admiration/ Benny you did wonderful! Im so proud of you! Who's the best? I know I am! Who's the second best? Yes you are! Yes you are!

Blue: /rolls his eyes and shakes his head/ I still cant believe you name your weapon… I can't understand that.

Cloud: /chuckles/ And you never will! /puts Benny away and starts searching the body nearest to him/

Mason: /eyes the defeated goblin and quickly walks up to it and grabs it by its shirt collar with fire in his eyes. He stares into the goblin's very soul/ Where is he!?

The goblin: /confused and scared as he is forced to stare Mason in his eyes reflecting the image of a flame/ Wha…what do you mean?

Mason: /growing impatient and grabs the goblin by the neck/ Where is he!?

Blue: /watching Mason taps Cloud to look/

The goblin: I don't know I only came here under Officer Broly's orders!

Mason: /Gets frustrated with the goblin and places his other hand near the goblins face and begins slowly conjuring a flame that grows by the second/

The goblin: /begins panicking as he begins to feel the heat get closer and closer to his face/ Please don't! He... he has a hideout near East Point!

Mason: /stops and thinks/ East Point? /says aloud/ Where?

The goblin: /catching his breath/ You.. you cant miss it it's a watch tower in South Point to the far East edge. There is mountains and its just past the East Point cemetery!

Blue: /appears behind Mason with Cloud/ This little guy's right. /hands Mason a piece of paper he found/

Mason: /grabs the paper and reads it/

/the paper is a notice from the South Point Watch Tower that reads/

 _Progress has been made. Materials such as food and water will be sent shortly. In the meantime, we suggest being precautious with the rations that are left until more arrive. We expect to have the materials prepared by tomorrow morning. Officer Free has already begun making the necessary preparations and will report back shortly. If there are any more questions do not hesitate to ask._

 _-South Point Watch Tower_

Blue: /smirks/ It seems like we just got new intel. /gets the paper back from Mason/

Mason: Well then. /removes his earpiece/ I guess im going to South Point.

Cloud: /pumps his fist/ Woohoo! I always wanted to go there!

Spark's voice: Go where?

Cloud: /forgot he didn't remove his earpiece and says with a nervous laugh/ Oh nothing!

Blue: /removes the goblins jetpack and begins to freeze his upper body. As he does this the goblins breath can be seen from the cold entering his body/ If our buddy Spark finds you. You may live little guy but I cant promise he will in time im sorry. Im not sure you will enjoy being locked up in a cell very much either by the way. /The goblins teeth chatter and Blue freezes his whole body up to his neck/ There you are. /speaks into his earpiece/ We have a hostage here.

The goblin: You can't just leave me here!

Blue: I wouldn't talk too much if I were you. You need all the air you can get in those lungs of yours.

Spark's voice: Okay. Im coming to pick you guys up anyway. The girl says the rest of her team has been killed. She is the only one who survived.. Good work guys for the most part.

Cloud: I know! I really kicked ass didn't I?

Blue: Whatever floats your boat. /removes his earpiece/ If we are gonna do this its gotta be quick. The Commander could have our heads for this.

Cloud: /removes his as well/ Yeah she still hasn't forgiven me for flirting with her last month… /sighs/

Blue: She's like 60 years old!

Cloud: Yeah but you shoulda seen the way she looked at me. Damn that was hot! /shivers just thinking about it/

Blue: /shakes his head/ You're pathetic..

Mason: /annoyed tone/ Let's just go.

/The group departs with their earpiece tracking and communication devices left behind/

 **Chapter 3**

 **Carter**

/In the east outskirts of East Point a team of soldiers slowly march through a large meadow towards a small group of brushes. Soldiers each carrying a basket with them. They wore steel armor that covered up to their neck and steel toed boots. Each with a sword at their waist and a silver shield hanging across their backs. One carried a pistol on his backside in a holster/

Carter: /walking in front of the group of soldiers twirling a wooden basket in his hands/ Looks like we are almost there. About time.. I was getting restless. I know we need to supply the village with food and all but couldn't they just make someone who can fly do it?

A guard behind him: They have better things to worry about. Its better to send us then conjurers who are more efficient at getting other jobs done.

Carter: Question. How come you guys cant be conjurers?

The Guard: Some of us never had the opportunity to come in contact with one of the stones. Others did but they simply weren't compatible.

Carter: /thinks/ Compatible? /says aloud/ You mean to tell me even if you touch a stone it doesn't mean you get the power?

The Guard: Exactly. There are other factors in play.

/They reach the brushes and stop as they see animals lifeless on the ground slain by a blade. Carter and the guards immediately draw their swords. A guard gets down on one knee to inspect the animal/

The Guard: /looks up at the group and stands up/ It's a fresh wound.

/The group immediately forms a circle and takes a defensive stance scanning the area/

Carter: /staying calm/ What do you think it could be?

The Guard: /his eyes on alert/ Normally I would say another animal did this, but an animal most likely wouldn't go on a killing spree like this. /points at a blood trail over the grass/ Shields up!

/the group removes their shields from their backsides and hold it in front of them. They begin to follow the trail of blood/

The Guard: /sees grass that looked like it had been stepped on by a boot/ Footprints. They look rather large to be a goblin's…

/They follow the footprints until a black hooded figure kneeling down facing the opposite direction can be seen in the distance. The group stops trying not to draw attention from the figure/

Carter: /whispers/ There they are. Looks like we weren't the only ones needing food.

/the hooded figure kneels over a dead rabbit skinning it with its sword/

The Guard: /nods and removes his gun from its holster and points it at the figure/

The hooded figure: /finishes skinning the rabbit and stands up and grabs the rabbit and places it in a large bag it left on the floor next to it/

The Guard: /pulls the trigger and a small dart comes blasting out of the gun. The gun is rather silent but can still be heard from a fair distance. The dart travels toward the figure./

The hooded figure: /turns around before the dart reaches it and slices it in half with its sword/

The Guard: /shocked and thinks/ How did it know?

Carter: /bites his lip/ An officer.

The Guard: We should retreat while we still can.

/Suddenly goblins come from various locations hiding behind low brushes surrounding the group in all directions/

The hooded figure: /removes its hood to reveal green hair and an evil grin stretched across his face. He begins to chuckle/

The Guard: Its Free! Be very careful! He is a dangerous one!

Free: Too easy! You thought you had me cornered didn't you? You didn't even think that I might not be alone. Pathetic!

The Guard: /starts firing constant shots at Free/

Free: /shakes his head and lifts up his finger creating a small wall of water in between him and the location of the darts/

/The darts lose their momentum as they hit the water and fall helplessly to the ground in front of Free/

The Guard: /Puts away his gun and draws his sword/ Unfortunately these shields don't do anything for us versus water..

Free: /folds his arms/ So would you like to lay your weapons down now and maybe we will spare your lives or would you like to die now?

The Guard: We have no interest being your prisoners. Even then we made a vow and we intend to honor it!

Free: /sarcastic tone/ Wow that's very honest and noble of you and rather stupid. /He points at the group/ Kill them all!

/Goblins come rushing from all sides. Not bothering to use their bows with the group having shields. The group stays in a circular formation making it impossible for the goblins to break through their wall from any side./

Free: /thinks/ Silly soldiers they think they are actually safe. /lifts up his hand as if he were lifting up something small with one of his hands/

/From beneath the group a water spout lifts them into the air separating them from each other and breaking the formation. One of the guards breaking his back from the impact of crashing to the ground./

Carter: /gets up slowly feeling slight pain on one of his legs and thinks/ This was supposed to be a simple mission with no real threat.. /gathers himself and stands up quickly taking a stance as a goblin with a dagger charges at him/

/The goblin takes a swing at Carter that Carter blocks with his shield/

Carter: /slices the goblin across the chest and proceeds forward to help another guard who is having trouble dealing with two at a time. He stabs one from behind all the way through his gut and knocks the other one out with his shield/

The Guard: /catching his breath/ Thank you. /finishes off the unconscious goblin with his sword/

Carter: /nods as he leaves to help others/

/One guard loses his balance and falls to the floor. He gets stabbed multiple times by a goblin and is left for dead. The groups forces were down to three/

Carter: /with his shield used as a ram in front of him he charges at a goblin knocking him clean off his feet and plunging his sword into him. He begins to catch his breath/ that's the last of them. /he helps a guard to his feet as the group of now three turn to face Free/

Free: /with a grin and no care in the world, he draws his sword as he makes his way toward them/ Bravo!

Carter: We can do this together! Stay sharp!

/the group with swords at the ready/

Free: /chuckles/ Keep telling yourself that. I enjoy stripping men of hope. /He moves one of his hands as if he was pushing something to the side/

/The guard to Carters left gets blasted with a quick wave of water and goes flying back first into a nearby tree's trunk/

Carter: /grits his teeth/ We have to attack now! /charges forward with the other guard/

Free: /smiles as they come forward/

/Both Carter and the Guard attack simultaneously with their swords/

Free: /blocks Carter's sword and dodges the other. He uses his free hand to conjure a water sphere that surrounds the Guards entire head eventually choking him to death/

Carter: /pulls his sword back and swings near Free's face/

Free: /pulls his head back slightly forcing the blade to narrowly miss him and he returns a hack of his own/

Carter: /blocks Free's attack with his own sword which catches Free off guard/

Free: /backs away for a moment/ I see you have some skill with a blade.

Carter: /sarcastically replies/ Gee thanks! I appreciate it!

Free: /grins/ No matter. /he hovers his palm over his sword creating a small body of water that covers the blade/

Carter: Heh. Cheater.

Free: /smirks and moves forward taking a swing at Carter/

Carter: /uses his shield to block the sword instead/ Im not an idiot ya know? That trick wont work on me twice. /he remembers when Broly had previously done this to him/ When you do that with your sword.. /he smiles/ it gives it power over a normal one. Your friend did that to me. I couldn't even continue holding my own sword in my hand just from clashing with his. Fortunately that's what these shields are for.

Free: /laughs/ You're right. /lifts his hand up causing a focused burst of water to come from beneath the hand that Carter was using to hold the shield sending it skyward toward Free. He catches the shield and bashes Carter with it causing him to briefly lose his footing and lose focus. He stabs Carter right through his torso causing Carter to fall./ Sorry kid. Im not much for fighting fair. /he throws Carter's shield to the side and removes the blade and walks off carrying his bag of food with him leaving Carter to die on his own/

/a medical team sent from North Point already makes their way toward the fallen soldiers location by helicopter. Each member wearing gloves and white jackets along with a medium sized backpack. The medical team leader talks to the team on what to expect/

Medical team leader: I know most of you are new, but please try to keep calm when we land. Nothing can prepare you for what you will witness, but you must find it within yourselves to continue to do your job. If one is not savable you must move on to the next. The longer you try to help one you may lose several.

Yuri: /nods as she prepares herself for her first on field assignment and thinks/ Okay.. keep calm and just make sure I focus on saving as many people as I can. This is crazy I never thought my first assignment would come so soon. I feel like I don't know anything still. I have to hold my own. I heard Mason got his first mission as well. Im sure he wasn't nervous about the whole thing. I wonder how it went. I haven't seen Carter in a while.. I guess they must have sent him on some urgent mission or something. Im sure he has a good reason.

/the helicopter stops and begins descending to land. The team gathers their things and gets off the helicopter. The first thing the team notices is blood trails scattered across the grass/

Medical team leader: Quickly find them!

/The group scatters looking for survivors/

Yuri: /looks around as she runs and sees a guard laying motionless on the floor. She goes to him and can see he was fatally stabbed multiple times. The smell of blood filled her nostrils as she covered her mouth and checked his pulse her hands shaking until she collects herself. She thinks/ He's dead.. /sadness creeps through her mind as she stands up and leaves the guard. When she looks ahead she sees a very familiar face to her and she enters a shocked state and thinks/ No.. No, no, no, no. It cant be.. /she runs as fast as she can to him and as she gets closer her eyes water. She kneels near him and speaks to him/ Carter! Carter! Listen to me! Please!

Carter: /barely conscious with his eyes half open/ Yuri?..

Yuri: /tears fill her eyes/ Yes its me. Im here. Im going to help you okay? You will be okay. /she takes off Carter's armor plating covering his torso. She sees the wound and immediately she knows how bad it is. She holds her hand on the wound slowing the bleeding. She shakes her head and tries to think of what she can do/ I don't have that kind of equipment here. What do I do? What do I do!?

Carter: /looks up at Yuri and speaks to her strugglingly/ You.. you know it cant be helped. It.. it was that officer. Free. That green haired bastard.. /coughs weakly/

Yuri: Shut up! /tears fall on Carter and she calls out to her team/ Someone! Help! Please!

Carter: /Grabs his sword from the side of him and picks it up and plunges it in the dirt/ Give this to Mason. Its one of my two gifts.

Yuri: /confused/ What are you talking about!? Stop it! You are not gonna die! Help! Someone!

Carter: /his eyes slowly close and his heart stops/

Yuri: Carter! /touches his face gently/ Stay with me! Stay with me okay! /she checks his pulse and feels nothing. Her eyes grow wide/ No! No don't tell me! Carter! Wake up!

/The medic leader arrives by Yuri/

Medical team leader: /sees Carter's lifeless body and frowns as he pats Yuri's shoulder/ That's enough. I understand your pain, but you have to let him go. We have a duty don't forget that.

Yuri: /ignores the hand/ Carter! Please! Don't leave me like this!

Medical team leader: /picks Yuri up away from Carter/ That's enough! He's gone! There's nothing we can do!

Yuri: /tries to free herself from the leader's grip/ No! Let me go! He is still alive! I know it!

Medical team leader: /drags her away from him/ Listen to me! There are others we can still save! Don't let your emotions get in the way!

Yuri: Carter! /reaches her hand out towards Carter until his body disappears from her sight/

 **Chapter 4**

 **A Familiar Face**

/Mason, Blue and Cloud are at the South East border of East Point. On one side grass full of life and warmth could be felt. On the other snow lightly fell and mountains could be seen in the background with a tower in the distance. It could be seen standing tall equal to that of a mountain. Small crowds of goblins could be seen patrolling the tower in different locations. The team of three stands and takes in the situation from afar/

Blue: /Looking at the tower/ Well there it is.

Cloud: Damn, I've never seen so many goblins before.

Blue: /nods/ And they are all in one area too..

Mason: /stares at the tower with determined eyes/

Blue: /notices a cave on a nearby mountain and thinks/ Could that be..?

Mason: /begins walking toward the tower/

Blue: What do you think you're doing? There are too many enemies!

Mason: /stops walking/ So?

Blue: /frowns/ If we go there we aren't coming back!

Mason: /continues walking/ So stay here.

Blue: We have the location. We should report back to base and talk it over with the council. We can come up with a strategy and assault the tower in time. We didn't come here to search the tower now. We came to make sure this place actually existed!

Mason: Well maybe you guys did, but I didn't. I have my own reasons.

Cloud: /trying to help Blue talk sense into him/ We know. We all do ya know? The difference is me and Blue can set them aside for a bit to go about it the right way and you… you cannot.

Mason: /stops walking again and gets frustrated/ The closer I get to that tower the closer I am to Rise!

Blue: /shakes his head/ You don't know that. We don't know where he is. You could get yourself killed for nothing! If he is in there we are gonna need an army to go in there and you know it!

Mason: I made a vow.

Blue: I know. Im not asking you to give up on it. I would never say that to you or Cloud. Im just asking for you to wait for when the time is right. Be patient Mason and I know we will find him.

Mason: /bites his lip in frustration/

Blue: /looks at the cave again/ You know… there's a rumor about that cave over there.

/Mason and Cloud both follow Blue's eyes and see the cave/

Cloud: Ooo a story! /claps his hands and sits Indian style on the floor/

Mason: /looks back at the tower but becomes curious of the cave/ What.. what about this cave?

Blue: /smiles/ Well... back in the day there was a flame conjurer who had been a prisoner of Rise's. He somehow managed to escape and he made his way back to North Point. However, he was questioned and he couldn't be trusted by many of his peers including the council. So he fled.

Mason: /interest peaks and stops looking at the tower/

Cloud: So what happened!? Maybe he just needed to pee.

Blue: /chuckles and points at the cave/ Oh no. They say when he left he went into hiding in a mountain nearby. Apparently scouts had seen him go in to what looked like a cave. They never bothered to check though because it could be dangerous since it is South Point after all. So they eventually labeled him dead. Nobody knows if any of this is true though. Its just a story.

Mason: /thinks as he tries to process the information/ How can this be true? All the flame conjurers were said to be dead. If there's a chance he is still alive then..

Cloud: Great story! /claps excitedly/

Blue: Yeah there is a little more though. When he had left North Point he didn't go to South Point directly he actually was said to be seen going through the portal. He eventually came back but he had looked like he was having a panic attack or something. He seemed delusional. He never returned to North Point though. That's when he disappeared and was considered dead.

Cloud: /gets up/ Damn so you think it's that cave over there?

Blue: Has to be. I mean there aren't many caves in Paige to begin with. I doubt there would be any more in South Point either. If he is surviving on his own the only way would be if he wasn't deep enough in South Point territory where he could get away with it.

Mason: /closes his eyes and focuses on the cave. A faint heartbeat sounds in his head and he opens his eyes. He walks towards the cave without saying a word./

/Blue and Cloud watch Mason and question him/

Blue: Wait Mason I know what you're thinking.

Mason: Whether the story is true or not there is something in there and im going to find out what it is. If there is a flame conjurer in there then I can learn from him. If I want to accomplish my goal I have to get stronger. Even if I did get combat training in the academy, nobody could teach me anything flame conjurer related. I had to learn on my own and I know I still have not come close to perfecting it.

Blue: I understand that Mason, but we really should leave now before we attract attention. We will surely get in trouble with the council if we don't return soon. No doubt they have seen our tracking devices were left behind by now. Its only a matter of time..

Cloud: Ehh im already in trouble with the council as is. /smiles/ What's one more mark against me? I say we check it out. /follows Mason/

Blue: You're not helping! /puts his palm on his forehead and thinks/ What have I gotten myself into? /follows the other two/

/The group arrives at the cave entrance. The cave is bigger than they thought it would be. Pitch blackness could be seen from outside the cave looking in. Cloud and Blue can sense a heartbeat inside/

Cloud: There's definitely something in there.

Blue: Yeah it's mild, but its there.

Mason: /walks toward the entrance/ Stay here and watch outside.

Blue: You shouldn't go in there alone. You don't know what could be in there.

Mason: This is something for me. It has nothing to do with you two anyway, so you both should stay out of it. Besides, you guys are doing me a favor anyway by keeping watch.

/Mason enters the cave and is no longer visible to Blue and Cloud/

Blue: /sighs/

Cloud: Can't blame him. If my brother were in there id say the same thing.

Blue: /nods/

Mason: /lights a fire in his hand for light and walks through a tight rocky cave. He eventually sees torches planted in the ground lit up. He closes his fist causing the fire from his palm to go away. He turns a corner and sees an old man with his back hunched over unable to stand up straight facing the opposite direction with a wooden cane keeping him from falling over.

/The man had grey long hair that went down to his shoulders and a balding could be seen on the top of his head./

Mason: /calls out to the man/ Excuse me! You're a conjurer aren't you? I mean no harm. /he raises both his hands to show he isn't carrying a weapon of any kind/

The old man: /turns and faces Mason with a scared look/ What is it what do you want!?

Mason: /As the old man turns Mason's eyes enter a shocked state. The old man he saw before him was nothing short of a familiar face he never thought he would ever see again. In disbelief he finds a way to say just one word/ Vinny.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Truth Be Told**

/In the Command Center Commander Jensen is briefed on a situation involving the Life Stone mission/

Commander Jensen: What's the problem Spark? I heard the mission was a success. The Life Stone has already been contained and is being looked after.

Spark: /just arriving at a quick pace in front of Jensen/ Those… those idiots!

Commander Jensen: /raises her eyebrows/ What did they do?

Spark: /he sits down quickly near a nearby computer and pulls up a screen for the Commander showing the supposed location of Blue, Cloud, and Mason/

Commander Jensen: /looks at the screen with a confusion/ That cant be right… it says they are here.

Spark: /turns towards Jensen and drops three small devices onto a nearby table/ They are here.

Commander Jensen: /Thinking at the possibilities/ Is it possible they have been captured?

Spark: /shakes his head/ I thought that too but then I came in contact with a goblin encased in ice that they wanted me to pick up, he told me exactly where they were going if I broke him out of the ice.

Commander Jensen: /thinks/ Why would they?... /says aloud/ Where did they go?

Spark: According to the goblin he said they went to South Point to some kind of watch tower they have over there. He didn't seem like he was lying either especially in the condition and situation he was in.

Commander Jensen: /thinks/ South Point? Do they not have brains!? Going there alone without any permission! /slams her fist on the table and says aloud/ Pull up their files.

Spark: /nods and turns to the computer and pulls up their profiles on three separate screens/ Mason Cross. 18 years old. Human. Flame conjurer. He was a high school student in the human world. He was captured and his family was brought to Paige and later murdered by an officer.

Commander Jensen: /thinks/ I heard this before... but it doesn't make sense why he is still alive. At the least Rise would want him as a prisoner surely…

Spark: /continues/ Cloud. 17 years old. He learned to conjure lightning by the age of 8. His family also was murdered.

Commander Jensen: Small world.

Spark: Yeah but they were murdered by his brother when he was just 10 years old.

Commander Jensen: /Throws her off/ So that is this child. I have heard the story before but I didn't think it was him.

Spark: Yeah. Not much is known about his brother however. The guys a complete mystery and Cloud refuses to answer any questions about him.

Commander Jensen: Well I won't force him to. It's his own right.

Spark: /nods and turns to Blue's profile but is surprised when he sees nothing there/ Uhh… it says classified. /he turns to Jensen/ It's only for your eyes Commander.

Commander Jensen: /nods/ Don't worry about that one.

Spark: So what do we do about them?

Commander Jensen: There is nothing we can do.

Spark: /confused/ Sorry?

Commander Jensen: If they are indeed in South Point I am not sending anyone to go get them. It's too risky. They are on their own. They made the decision themselves so they must find a way back by themselves if they are not dead already. I will deal with them when the time is right.

Spark: I understand.

/In the cave Mason questions an old blacksmith back from his childhood/

Mason: /his eyes wide with shock he says again/ Vinny?

The old man: /looks at Mason with confusion/ Yes. I was called that once before but never in these parts. Who are you? What do you want?

Mason: /thinks/ It is him! But what does this mean? /says aloud while walking closer to him/ It's me Vinny. Mason.

Vinny: /his eyes widen/ No, no, no that's not possible! /shakes his head/ Am I dreaming again? /he opens a bag near his feet and searches in it until he takes out a bottle of medicine and drinks a bit of it/

Mason: I know you lived in Wade Town along with me and my family. You were a blacksmith there. How else would I know this Vinny?

Vinny: /thinks and stares at Mason/ It really is you isn't it?... /says aloud/ But how? How did you get here? You shouldn't be here!

Mason: I know. Things got complicated. I was wondering what you were doing here as well.

Vinny: /moves his long hair to the back of his ear revealing them to Mason/ I belong here. This is my real home.

Mason: /thinks/ I never would have guessed… this whole time. /says aloud/ Then why were you in Wade Town?

Vinny: /clears his throat/ I wanted a new life. A new beginning. One without wars or being hunted. No supernatural abilities. Just a normal life. If that makes sense.

Mason: /understands completely and it reminds him of himself/ It… it makes perfect sense.

Vinny: /realizes a heartbeat and then says/ Mason. You... You're a conjurer?

Mason: /nods/ And you are as well.

Vinny: /struggles to speak after hearing this but eventually he brings himself to say it/ I... I have something to tell you about the Wade Town incident.

Mason: /eagerly waiting to hear/ Please if you know anything.

Vinny: /tears begin to fill his eyes/

Mason: /confused/ Uhh... Vinny?

Vinny: /sobbing/ It was me... It was me Mason.

Mason: /shakes his head in disbelief/ Please explain!

Vinny: /wipes his tears away and slowly pulls himself together/ You see those weapons I used to craft. They were no ordinary weapons. They were crafted with the power of the fire stone.

Mason: /thoughts surround his head/ The fire stone!? It was in Wade Town!? /he approaches Vinny and puts his hands on his shoulders and says in desperation/ Vinny do you know where the fire stone is?

Vinny: /shakes his head in disappointment/ No. I had it in a furnace that I kept in my shop. It created fire that just isn't possible on Earth. Unfortunately the furnace couldn't contain the flame anymore. It became unstable. I tried to control the flames with my own ability but in my old age I just couldn't anymore. It spread tearing my shop down and setting one after another aflame. I didn't think about it I... I got scared and I ran. It never crossed my mind to take the fire stone with me. I left it. I knew the police would be looking for someone responsible and I couldn't take the blame for it. My only chance at a normal life burned away that night along with countless lives. Im so sorry Mason... You could have very well been one of those people. I came back to Paige and I couldn't bring myself to go back to North Point. I would have been a tool to them all over again. Being a prisoner of Rise's, I never wanted even the chance of ever being captured again... so I came here. I hunt, eat and sleep and repeat the process over again... Is that not a normal life? /He begins to cry again/

Mason: /tries to process all this information/ Unbelievable… this whole time I thought I had something to do with it. It's okay Vinny. That's all in the past. It was an accident. It doesn't matter anymore. Thank you for sharing that with me. It cleared a lot of things up for me.

Vinny: /sniffles/ Do you know where the stone is Mason?

Mason: Hmm? Why would I know?

Vinny: You must have seen it. How else would you be a conjurer yourself?

Mason: /shakes his head/ Sorry no. I don't know how. I came here for a reason Vinny. I was told a flame conjurer was here. I was hoping that flame conjurer could help me.

Vinny: Help you? With what?

Mason: You see it is a widely thought opinion that im the only flame conjurer left. That can't be true now. You are evidence of that. I never received proper training. I had to learn on my own. I must get stronger. So will you?

Vinny: I can't Mason I'm too old for that sort of thing. I can barely walk. /Points at his cane/

Mason: Just tell me what I have to do. You won't have to actually do any of it. I will figure it out myself.

Vinny: /looks through Mason peering into his soul/ There is something... off about you Mason. You don't give off the typical conjurer presence.

Mason: I know. I've been told. They say it's because im human perhaps.

Vinny: Perhaps... /thinks/ It's a very familiar presence to me but I can't put my finger on it...

Mason: So will you?

Vinny: /sighs/ I guess Mason. I don't know how effective it will be or how much help I would be to you but it's the least I can do. Show me what you got.

Mason: Right. /turns to a cave wall and his eyes form a small fire as he conjures a 10 foot fireball and hurls it at the wall. As it slowly rotates through the air it finally hits the wall making a crashing noise and it naturally fades away. He looks at Vinny for approval./

Vinny: /yawns/ Was that your best?

Mason: /annoyed/ Yeah... I thought you would be impressed.

Vinny: Less is more Mason. That is ineffective in real battle. It took too long to reach its target. Anyone could have simply stepped to the side of that. Even a small one can do lethal damage. A volley of them can kill instantly while making it difficult to dodge or stop. I can tell you fight with nothing held back. You fight with rage.

Mason: /confused/ Isn't that what im supposed to do? I was told that's how flame conjurers fight.

Vinny: That is how they fight. They fought with pure uncontrollable anger.

Mason: Okay so what's the problem then?

Vinny: You need controlled anger. When I conjure anything I think about a memory that makes me angry.

Mason: So do I.

Vinny: The difference between your fire and mine is yours is unstable because you let the memories consume your every thought. While mine... /conjures a small fireball that remains perfectly round and stable/

Mason: Okay... but what does it matter if its my way or your way? If other flame conjurers did as I do and had success then why change? They were said to be the best combatants in Paige.

Vinny: It means everything. They indeed were the best but only because of the power of the element of fire itself. They got by with sheer strength. If you want to become stronger it starts with the mind. You overexert yourself. You waste energy you don't need to. By having your mind completely filled with anger you won't be able to make quick decisions or smart moves in battle. You see im able to let out as much anger as I need to in order to make my attack effective no more and no less. In order for you to learn the technique im going to teach you, you must learn to control your emotions just as every other conjurer must learn during their training.

Mason: Okay and how do I do that?

Vinny: You have a sword don't you? Take it out.

Mason: No. Sorry I don't.

Vinny: /says in disbelief/ A conjurer without a sword? They changed the policy from when I was around I guess.

Mason: No. That's not it. They didn't have one to give me. I never really needed one anyway.

Vinny: Hmm... I never thought about that. A conjurer sword is no ordinary sword. It must be made with the proper stone.

Mason: /thinks/ the fire stone.

Vinny: It's unfortunate I never crafted you one back then. /goes to a shadowy area in the cave and comes back with a silver glinting sword/ You can use mine. /hands it to Mason/

Mason: /holds the sword and thinks/ It's a lot lighter than I thought it would be. /says aloud/ Okay now what?

Vinny: Run your hand over the sword.

Mason: /thinks/ Yes. I've seen that before. /when he runs his hand over the sword nothing happens/

Vinny: Now do your method.

Mason: /conjures a small flame in his hand that slowly rises and sinks. He hovers his hand over the blade and the blade gets shrouded in flames and then vanishes instantly./ What?

Vinny: Think of the sword as an extension of yourself. Instead of setting fire to your palm. You are setting fire to the blade. The focus point for most conjurers is the center of their palm or feet. Well now your focus point is the blade. Keep in mind if the flame on the blade is unstable it will either vanish completely or it wont be as effective as a sword that maintains itself. If you lose focus the blade loses the fire.

Mason: /grins/ So this is the technique you spoke of.

Vinny: No. This... this is easy.

Mason: I assume it is I can focus on anything now.

Vinny: Yes. Your problem is the control itself.

Mason: /tries again. This time the blade goes on fire again but doesn't vanish. The blade had a deformed flame around it./ Ugh.

Vinny: No matter. You can practice that more on your own time. /Grabs the sword from Mason and plunges it into the ground beside him/ Call it to you.

Mason: /puzzled/ Meaning?

Vinny: With a conjurer sword and an element surrounding it you can have it come to you. Extend your hand to it and focus on the handle while bringing the fire to you. This requires the control I spoke of. You have to make sure your emotions are in check so you can focus on bringing the sword to you and not anything else or it will not come.

Mason: /holds his hand out towards the sword and focuses on the handle. The sword rattles from the ground constantly shaking and eventually lifting itself out of the ground and into Mason's hand/

Vinny: Not bad. Not bad at all. However it is easy to keep yourself in control when you are not in the heat of battle. Remember that and perfect it.

Mason: Thank you Vinny. I really appreciate it. I will most definitely put this to good use.

Vinny: Yes. You will have to find your own sword though. I need my own.

Mason: /thinks/ damn I forgot about that... /gives it back to Vinny/ It was good to see you again Vinny.

Vinny: I wasn't done you know?

Mason: Huh?

Vinny: There is one more thing I will teach you. It should be rather easy for you to learn this one because it uses your method.

Mason: What is it?

Vinny: Let me ask you this... Why do you want to become stronger?

Mason: /clenches his fists and anger could be sensed in his words/ Rise. He killed my family right in front of me. I think I owe him the same fate.

Vinny: /thinks/ That explains the amount of hate in his heart... its inhuman /Says aloud/ So revenge. A dangerous game indeed. It never ends well.

Mason: I don't care. It's all I want now.

Vinny: /sighs/ And how far are you willing to go to achieve this?

Mason: /with no doubt in his words/ Whatever it takes. If I go down im bringing him with me.

Vinny: This technique... it's called a supernova. I can't promise it will defeat Rise for you but it may be the only thing that might.

Mason: /his interest peaks/

Vinny: /continues/ However, it comes at a price. You see this technique can inflict devastating damage upon one's enemies but it also inflicts near the same pain to the user. The amount of emotion this technique takes is absurd and must be maintained to be effective. Thoughts cloud your mind completely and you could very well lose your mind completely.

Mason: That's fine I can deal with that.

Vinny: /looks at Mason for any hint of second thoughts/ What I mean to say Mason is… you most likely will die using it.

Mason: /looks at Vinny with determined eyes/ Show me.

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Life Stone**

/Mason finishes up his training with Vinny in the cave/

Mason: /preparing himself to leave/ Thank you Vinny.

Vinny: /nods/ Like I said before, there is no guarantee that this will work at all.

Mason: I know. Anything that helps me accomplish my goal is welcome though.

Vinny: /thinks for a moment and then says/ Maybe if you were able to use more than one element…

Mason: /thinks/ More than one? /says aloud/ I thought that was impossible.

Vinny: /corrects him/ Improbable not impossible. The only one that I know that has been able to do it is Rise. He knows how to conjure Ice and Water from what I remember. No doubt though he has probably learned another or two by now.

Mason: /thinks/ Damn it! /clenches his fist in frustration/

Vinny: /watches Mason/ If you can find a stone and learn a second element it will increase your chance of success. Keep in mind while he may have multiple elements that doesn't mean he has mastered them.

Mason: /questions this/ Hmm?

Vinny: You see each person is connected to one particular element the most. They have personalities that fit a certain stone the best, making the person stronger with that element. No matter how many elements you can conjure there is only one you can truly master.

Mason: So… he is weak in the other ones?

Vinny: I didn't say that. No doubt he knows enough of the others he may have, but none will be stronger than his ice of course.

Mason: /thinks/ So he is an ice conjurer huh? /says aloud with conviction/ Hmm I see. Well then... I could care less how many he can do. I will melt his ice away and take whatever he throws at me and return it right back tenfold.

Vinny: /chuckles/ Melt his ice? Now that would be something grand. I would kill to see such a magnificent sight.

Mason: /puzzled/ Why is that so hard to believe? I will do it! Fire naturally can melt ice anyway. You could say im his worst nightmare.

Vinny: /Shakes his head/ The element is only as strong as the conjurer who wields it. Don't play into logic too much Mason.

Mason: Well logic or not I will do it. I promise you that.

Vinny: /with a small smile/ I hope so Mason... I really do.

Mason: /checks his watch/ I should be going now Vinny. I have people waiting on me outside. It was great seeing you again really.

Vinny: /nods/ Likewise Mason.

Mason: /turns to leave/

Vinny: Remember not to use it unless you have to! Only when it is a matter of life and death! /looks at Mason with unsure eyes/

Mason: I know Vinny.

Vinny: And my name is not Vinny! It's Vincent!

Mason: Okay Vinny! /waves goodbye as he leaves/

Vincent: /chuckles while shaking his head/

/Mason approaching the exit hears Cloud and Blue from afar. Cloud and Blue sit outside on some rocks covered in snow beside each other/

Blue: I really don't understand you.

Cloud: What's there to understand?

Blue: Not much.

Cloud: Hey!

/Mason arrives and listens to their conversation without them realizing/

Blue: You would make love to anything that moves!

Cloud: Hey I resent that! Its gotta be a female though. /gives a thumbs up and smiles/

Blue: Oh my fault I must have missed that part…

Cloud: You are just mad cause Flow kicked your ass to the curb!

Blue: /in denial/ What? I've been over that!

Cloud: /rests his fist on his chin and teases Blue/ Uhuh sure.

Blue: /gets annoyed/ Look it just didn't work out alright!?

Cloud: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just mad cause she wants a piece of the Cloud. /points at himself/

Blue: /shakes his head/ Shut up.

Mason: /shakes his head at the conversation and sighs/

/Cloud and Blue finally realize Mason is there/

Cloud: Oh hey buddy!

Blue: /stands up/ So how did it go?

Mason: Good. Let's just go. There's something I need to do.

Cloud: What's that?

Mason: /thinks/ The life stone we captured... if I can learn that element…

Cloud: /curious when he hears no answer/ Okay…

Blue: He is right. We already spent too much time here anyway. Let's leave. This place is getting me paranoid.

Cloud: /comments quickly/ I heard that's why Flow dumped you.

Blue: Shut up!

/Mason takes off and the others follow suit as they make their way back to North Point. When the group arrives they go their separate ways. With Mason going straight to Spark's quarters. Spark lays down on his bed sleeping with his white onesie on with rubber ducklings plastered all over it matching his small white knit hat/

Mason: /opens his door without knocking/

Spark: /jumps in fear/ What the..!?

Mason: Where are they keeping the life stone Spark?

Spark: /Using his sheets to hide what he is wearing from Mason. He reaches over his dresser and grabs his glasses, putting them on./ What? What does it matter? Im trying to sleep here!

Mason: Just tell me.

Spark: It's being held in a tent by the Commander Center. They set it up to watch over it. I don't see why it matters though. Without proper authorization they don't let you in there. /thinks for a moment and realizes what Mason intends to do/ Wait… you are planning to touch it aren't you!?

Mason: Thanks. /leaves and closes the door behind him/

Spark: /thinks/ Ugh! He is already in enough trouble as is!

/Mason makes his way toward the tent and sees a guard at the entrance as he approaches/

The guard: /holds his hand out/ Stop. You are not allowed in. Only members of the council and a select few are allowed. Don't worry they will allow more people in as time passes.

Mason: /currently in front of the guard/ Sorry. /quickly sweeps the guards feet with his own knocking him down and hits him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious/ I don't got that kind of time. /he drags the guard in the tent as he enters he lets him go/

/the tent was rather small only containing small tables full of papers scattered around and a small round table with the life stone sitting on top of it being held up by a small clamp. Only one person was currently inside who was organizing papers until they saw Mason walk in with an unconscious guard. She had the medical team uniform on and was rather short with long curly light brown hair and large bangs that covered her forehead. She was 30years of age with glasses that clearly didn't fit her face that fell to her nose anytime she looked even slightly down/

Mason: /relieved to see who it was/ Council member Holly.

Holly: /Looks at Mason in disappointment and sighs/ Mason, you know you never cease to amaze me. Yuri has been coming along nicely with her progress as a medic. She... /gets cut off/

Mason: /eyes Holly/ You know why im here.

Holly: Indeed. You really need to learn to be patient. They would eventually let anyone come and touch the stone you know?

Mason: I figured why not now?

Holly: Well as you can see /pointing out all the papers on the tables/ we have to study it and make sure it hasn't been tampered with even though I can tell its not. Just precaution is all.

Mason: /thinks/ Makes sense... but frankly I could care less. /says aloud/ So are you gonna let me or are you gonna tell on me?

Holly: /smiles/ I think you know me well enough to know im not one to bide by every rule myself. It seems you caused quite the stir in the Command Center though. They would want me to. Commander Jensen is furious.

Mason: /ignores this and walks up to the life stone table/

Holly: /watches him from the corner of her eye while she continues gathering her papers/ I must warn you though, even if you do touch the stone you will not get the results you are looking for.

Mason: /her words go through one of his ears and out the other/

/the stone glows a radiating bright green lighting up that side of the tent./

Mason: /feels the power coming from the stone and can feel a heartbeat throbbing from within it which throws him off. He thinks/ What is this?.. its like it's a living thing. /clears his mind and without hesitation he reaches out and touches the stone with the tips of his fingers. Whispers enter his mind. He could not make out what they were saying and he looked around to make sure nobody was the one whispering in his ear. He felt a power surge in his finger tips which made him smile and think/ its working. /Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his fingertip and a invisible shockwave emitted from the stone and knocked him off his feet sending him backward a few feet skidding across the floor/

Holly: /still organizing her papers with no surprise on her face/ Told you. I will let Yuri know you returned safely.

Mason: /slams his fist into the ground/ Damn it! /he gets up and storms out of the tent/

Holly: /lets out a drawn out sigh and thinks/ He will never learn.

/a few minutes pass by and Yuri arrives in the tent almost dragging her feet with her held in a downward slanted direction. Her eyes had huge bags under them from lack of sleep and her voice was weak. Her whole appearance was missing the liveliness about it and anyone who looked upon her could tell she was in serious emotional pain. In her hand she held Carter's sword as if the sword had been permanently attached to her hand/

Yuri: Uhh... excuse me Medic Leader, you wanted to see me?

Medic Leader Holly: /looks at Yuri/ How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Holly. Im not into the whole titles thing.

Yuri: Oh yes sorry.. Holly. /still finding it awkward to say/

Medic Leader Holly: /smiles/ Its okay. Its good to see you! One of my brightest young minds!

Yuri: /shocked to see the unconscious guard and goes to help him/

Medic Leader Holly: /shakes her head/ Don't worry about him. He is fine. Ill wake him up when im done.

Yuri: /Stops and nods but is still unsure/ Why.. why is he like that anyway?

Medic Leader Holly: Your friend came in. /chuckles/ He doesn't take no for an answer.

Yuri: /thinks/ Mason!?.. That's right.. I have to tell him.. /her eyes focused on the floor/

Medic Leader Holly: /saddened to see Yuri the way she is, she approaches her and gives her a hug and lightly says to her/ I know this is hard for you, but try to keep your chin up okay?

Yuri: /small tears run down her face and she nods slightly/

Medic Leader Holly: /her eyes begin to water and she pulls away wiping them/ Okay. Now, the reason I called you here is I have a feeling that I could be right about something. Actually, ive never felt more positive about something in my life.

Yuri: /wiping her own tears away/ What do you mean?

Medic Leader Holly: /points at the stone/ Touch it.

Yuri: /shocked/ Me? But why?

Medic Leader Holly: You truly want to help people. You see this element is the most wanted by medics. Being able to conjure plants at a moments notice can be crucial to saving as many lives as possible.

Yuri: /nods/ I have seen you do it myself Medic L.. I mean Holly. It allows you to conjure medicinal plants and herbs on the field.

Medic Leader Holly: /smiles and silently claps/ Good you were paying attention. Well do you want to give it a shot?

Yuri: /thinks/ Maybe if I had this power.. Carter wouldn't have.. I don't want to see anyone die in front of me again! /she nods at Holly and says aloud/ If it can help me help others then I want to try.

Medic Leader Holly: /in admiration/ You really are a fantastic human. /waves for her to come forth/

Yuri: /steps up to the table and looks nervously at the stone before her/

Medic Leader Holly: Don't be afraid. Go on.

Yuri: What if it doesn't work?

Medic Leader Holly: Well not every stone is compatible with the one who touches them that is true, but I wouldn't worry about that.

Yuri: Why not?

Medic Leader Holly: Each stone has its own personality just as we all do. If we have the matching trait that the stone contains it will accept us. Understand?

Yuri: Well what's the trait this one wants?

Medic Leader Holly: /smiles/ Unselfishness. You must put others before yourself and I couldn't think of a better person than you.

Yuri: /smiles/ Thank you it means a whole lot. /she takes a deep breath and thinks/ Okay.. here it goes. /she reaches her hand out and touches the stone with one of her fingers and closes her eyes expecting the worst. She feels a slight tingling in her fingers for a bit and nothing else and pulls her hand away. She looks at her hands and feels no different than when she had walked in. Her face showing signs of disappointment/ Did it work?

Medic Leader Holly: /shrugs/ Only time will tell. Not every experience is the same. /she finishes organizing her papers/

Yuri: I see..

Medic Leader Holly: You can go. Im going to wake this one up /points at the guard/. Thank you for coming!

Yuri: Yeah it was no problem Holly.

Medic Leader Holly: /grins and nods/ You should get some rest the funeral will be soon.

Yuri: Right. /wishing she hadn't reminded her. She leaves the tent/

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Way the World Turns**

Yuri: /she walks toward her quarters until she comes across Mason holding a stick and setting it aflame and then stopping and then repeating this over and over again/ Mason?

Mason: /stops and turns to see Yuri and immediately he can tell something is wrong by her appearance/ What happened?

Yuri: /she walks toward him dragging her feet and when she arrives to him she drops to her knees with her head down in defeat/

Mason: /confused at what is going on/

Yuri: /tears begin to fall as she speaks to him/ He.. I couldn't save him.. I tried and I couldn't.. I didn't have.. anything to help him.

Mason: Who? What are you talking about?

Yuri: Carter. He's gone Mason.. He's gone. /her tears fall rapidly saying this/ He.. he wanted you to have this /she shows Mason Carter's sword and holds it out to him/ Please.. just take it from me! It haunts me just being with me!

Mason: /he takes the sword and examines it knowing full well it is Carter's sword and thinks/ No doubt about it.. this is the sword Vinny made for him. /In shock and disbelief / It cant be true! /says aloud/ How could.. how could this happen?

Yuri: I.. I don't know all the details but they went to gather food and got ambushed by a group of goblins. They are having the funeral in a few hours.. /she bows her head in a defeated manner/

Mason: /thinks/ A group of goblins? No. /says aloud with anger and sorrow/ No. You expect me to believe that!? Carter wouldn't fall to just some goblins! Who was it Yuri!? /fire forms around his eyes/

Yuri: /shakes her head not answering/

Mason: /lifts her to her feet and stares her dead in her eyes/ Who was it!? Tell me Yuri! /shaking her trying to get an answer out of her/

Yuri: /frightened by his actions/ It.. it was Free!

Mason: /lets her go and his mind immediately begins to remember his encounter with the Officer Free. His smug grin and green hair he remembered and his ability to conjure water and taking advantage of Mason's inability to defend himself. Mason's eyes flared up as he backed away from Yuri and his face quickly showed a scary madness about him. He turns away from Yuri and begins to walk off/

Yuri: /Gathering herself and thinks/ Mason what are you planning to do? /says aloud/ Mason!

Mason: /ignores her and leaves the area/

/The funeral arrives and everyone gathers to watch the burial of the soldiers who were slain in battle from the previous day on the outskirts of North Point. Yuri stands alone in mourning among the crowd watching from a distance/

Yuri: /with a drenched tissue in hand she pats her eyes and wipes her face and thinks/ Im so sorry Carter..

/a person comes from behind her to her side and puts his arm around her half embracing her and looking upon the funeral himself which surprises her/

Yuri: Mason?

Mason: It will be alright.

Yuri: /she digs her face into his jacket starting to cry again/

Mason: /pats her back gently/ I know its not fair. I know what its like.. but you need to keep your head held high because that's what Carter would want.

Yuri: /lifts her head and looks up at him in agreement and wipes her tears away once more. She turns to watch as they begin to bury the soldiers coffins with tombstones already in place. She looks at Carter's tombstone which makes her eyes water but she holds herself together/ What.. What do we say when we return home? His grandfather and grandmother are going to need to know.

Mason: /nods/ I will tell them don't worry. I will find some way without giving them the actual truth.

Yuri: /sighs/ I don't know if their old hearts would be able to take it. That was his only family he had left..

Mason: I know.. I will figure something out.

Yuri: /unsure how he is going to break the news/ Okay..

Mason: I will make it better soon enough.

Yuri: /looks at Mason/ What do you mean?

/Blue and Cloud stand leaning on a tree overlooking the funeral away from the crowd/

Cloud: /shakes his head slightly and sighs/ Why is there so much death in this world?

Blue: This world is no different than the human world. When conflict arises, innocent people get hurt. That's just the way the world turns.

Cloud: Yeah but do you think it will ever change?

Blue: /wishing he is wrong/ We fight, humans fight, and that's what happens when you fight for what you believe in. Peace is unattainable. If anything its only temporary. Even if we win this war there will always be enemies who disagree with our principles or ideals.

Cloud: And ill be right there to fight them with you.

Blue: /smiles/

Mason: /sees Blue and Cloud from a distance and releases Yuri from his embrace and begins walking toward them/

Yuri: /with concern/ Mason. What are you going to do?

Mason: It will be fine. /still walking away/

Yuri: /thinks of the only logical explanation/ When will this stop!? If you think you are doing me a favor just stop!

Mason: /looks down at the ground as he walks and doesn't answer her as he makes his way through the crowd leaving her. He arrives finally by Cloud and Blue/

Blue: So when are we leaving? I heard the details and with that intel we collected, we know exactly where that bastard is at. We may be in trouble with the council but our meeting was postponed until tomorrow because of the funeral, so we can do this now

Cloud: /pounds his chest/ Im sorry for your loss. We are here for ya man! Ill electrocute him myself.

Mason: /looks at the both of them and shakes his head and walks past them both/

Cloud: /watches this in confusion/ What's that about?

Blue: /shrugs/ I don't know. Maybe he just needs some time.

Mason: /he makes his way back to his quarters and says to himself/ I will do this alone.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Paths Cross**

/Mason in his quarters wakes up from a difficult sleep before the sun even rises. He walks to the bathroom and looks himself in the mirror./

Mason: /looks at his eyes which now glow a light orange from his eyes covering his pupils. He thinks/ Not again.. What's wrong with me!? /closes his eyes and rubs them expecting it to go away/ Damn it! I cant let anyone see this. /he puts on his uniform and grabs a hooded cloak he puts over his uniform and pulls the hood over his head. A small light can be seen from under the hood from his glowing eyes./ Hopefully my training last night paid off.. /He looks at Carter's sword and grabs it attaching it to his side and then he leaves his quarters but is surprised to see two people standing outside waiting for him/

/Flow and Yuri stand next to each other clearly appearing as if they hadn't slept much if at all/

Flow: There you are!

Mason: What? What are you guys doing here?

Yuri: We are going with you. We don't care what you say.

Mason: /in frustration/ Just stay out of this! Its none of your concern!

Yuri: /with sadness and slight anger in her voice/ I knew him more than you! Don't tell me its none of my concern!

Mason: /grits his teeth/ whatever. You don't need to put yourself in danger though. This is my decision!

Yuri: Well we are going with you whether you want us to or not!

Mason: If you can even keep up.

Yuri: /glares at Mason/ We will. And if we don't then we will inform the commander of where you are and have a team drag you back here.

Mason: /clenches his fist/ You wouldn't..

Yuri: /with no sign of weakness/ Try me.

Mason: Fine then! Do whatever you want but im not responsible for you.

Yuri: /grins in her victory/ Good.

Mason: What are you doing here Flow?

Flow: /points at Yuri/ She convinced me. If you get out of line I am the one informing the Command Center not her. That or ill put my boot to your behind. Whatever works. /grins/

Mason: /shakes his head/ Lets just go. /begins walking in the direction of East Point/

Flow: /senses a fearful power coming from within Mason and her eyes gaze in his direction in suspicion/ Mason?

Mason: What?

Flow: /shakes her head/ Never mind. /thinks/ He must be really upset. However, this does feel different than anything I have felt from him before. Its stronger. Its as if its pulsating out of his body burning the air around him.

/the group departs for East Point/

/Meanwhile, at the very top of the South Point Watch Tower, Free awakens from his slumber after feeling a presence that draws his attention/

Free: /thinks/ What is this feeling I am getting? Its strong. Perhaps even stronger than my own.. Is that possible? Its far away but I can still feel how strong it is. So much hate. /a large grin forms on his face/ Its getting closer. /chuckles in excitement and later goes back to sleep/

/two hours pass by and the group arrives in the outskirts of East Point where the tower trees of West Point still remain/

Mason: /thinks/ If I had gone alone I would have been there a long time ago if I was allowed to fly..

Flow: So how are we supposed to find him anyway? You know something we don't?

Mason: We received intel on our last mission that stated Free's location. I know exactly where he is.

Flow: /puzzled/ And you didn't share this information with the Commander Center?

Mason: We had our reasons.

Flow: /grabs Mason's shoulder causing him to stop/ That's not the point!

Mason: Im not here to argue with you. /continues walking/

Flow: /gives him a death stare and follows him/

Yuri: /sighs/ Don't get too worked up about him. He is just in a tough situation right now.

Flow: /thinks/ He is always like that. /says aloud/ If you say so.

/At the South Point Watch Tower, Free approaches the front of the Watch Tower and looks across toward the East Point border with a twisted look on his face/

Free: /thinks/ There it is. So close but yet so far. /he walks forward and pulls his hood over his head/

/a watch tower guard sees Free approach/

The Watch Tower guard: Officer Free! Where might you be heading so early in the morning?

Free: /An evil laughter comes from underneath the black hood/ I am going for a walk. I will be back soon. /he walks down the stairs leading down the tower toward the East Point border along with a drone that follows him from behind/

The Watch Tower guard: /confused/ Uhh.. Okay alright then! Have a good one!

/the group reaches the center of East Point and walks across the large meadow with hills surrounding them/

Mason: /senses a familiar feeling and thinks/ its him.. no doubt about it I remember it clearly. /says aloud/ We are getting closer. /the glow from his eyes faded away and was no more/

Flow: About time.. /growing restless/

Yuri: /panting/ Maybe we should take a break..

Mason: /the feeling grows slightly stronger and he thinks/ Almost there..

Flow: /nods/ We should we haven't really slept all day remember?

Yuri: /takes off her backpack and swings it around as she walks and searches through it/ I brought some snacks we can eat. They are not much but they can.. /gets cut off/

Mason: No!

Yuri: /startled and confused by this/

Flow: /looks at Mason suspiciously/

Mason: We are almost there.

/Free reaches the East Point border and begins laughing to himself in enjoyment/

Free: /Thinks/ Finally! Im almost there. Hmm.. it seems to have gotten weaker however the closer I have been getting. Don't chicken out on me now! /laughs/ This better be worth it! I haven't had a challenge in forever! If I kill this one maybe then Rise will see who is the top dog among us! /he says aloud to the drone/ Capture everything.

/The group makes their way up a steep hill/

Mason: /thinks/ Free.

/Free and the drone arrive at the meadow/

Free: /thinks/ Be ready whoever you are.

/The group reaches the top of the hill and Yuri takes a minute to breathe but Mason continues moving forward as he feels a heartbeat pound in his ear with each step/

Mason: /thinks/ I am ready. This wont go like the last time.

/Free arrives at a hill and stomps his way up with his fingers moving in excitement and anticipation/

Free: That poor soul.. /he turns to the drone/ Record everything.

/Mason reaches the bottom of the hill with Flow and Yuri trailing behind/

Yuri: /calls out to Mason/ Mason wait up!

Mason: /ignores this and thinks/ That bastard..

/Free reaches the top of the hill and walks on the top still not able to see anything but grass and hills in the distance/

Free and Mason: /in unison, they both think with determined eyes/ Im coming.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Mason vs Free**

/the group walks through the open field for a while until Mason finally stops and Flow and Yuri catch up with him. Both dead tired with Yuri on her hands and knees panting./

Yuri: Thank goodness! We are finally stopping! /catches her breath/

Flow: We should have stopped hours ago! /puts her own hand toward her face and starts drinking water from it/

Mason: /continuing to look straight ahead/ Yuri. Stay down.

Yuri: /confused/ Huh?

Flow: /thinks/ What is that?.. /stops drinking water and feels a heartbeat to her left side. She turns and faces it/

Yuri: /notices Flow's reaction and follows her gaze/

/A small distance away, Free could be seen on one knee holding his sword by the handle with it dug into the ground in front of him with a smug grin on his face looking down from atop a hill at the group/

Free: Well, well, well today must be my lucky day! I recognize you girl. Did you miss me?

Yuri: /feels a shiver up her spine/

Mason: /knowing exactly who's voice and who it is that has approached them without having to look, he throws his cloak to the side and draws his sword which immediately is coated in flames/

Yuri: /sees this from the corner of her eye and quickly approaches Mason from behind and hugs him/ Just make sure you come back alright?

Mason: /he turns his head enough for him to see her with one of his eyes. This same eye showed the light orange glow that haunted him earlier/ I would back up if I were you.

Yuri: /looks at his eye in fear of what she just saw and lets him go backing away slowly and thinks/ What.. what is that?

Mason: /realizes why she reacted that way and quickly hides his face from her and holds his eye and the glow slowly disappears and he thinks/ Damn it! Not again! /he takes off toward the sky until he is at eye level with Free hovering a fair distance away across from him. As soon as his eyes make contact with Free he stares him down/

Free: /smiles/ I remember you. The pathetic excuse for a flame conjurer. /looks at Mason's sword/ It seems you have gotten stronger. Do you think that will help you? Ready to battle me with such confidence. /snickers/ I cant believe it is you that I came here for. Your power, it seems to come and go. Why are you so anxious to die? A flame conjurer daring to battle me? /laughs/ How foolish can you be? I can put out your flames with no trouble at all.

Mason: /remembers Vinny's words and thinks/ There is no logic in battle. The element is only as strong as the conjurer who wields it. I have to believe I can win and I do!

Free: /continues/ What do you hope to accomplish by all this?

Mason: /with anger in his voice/ You dead at my feet.

Free: /chuckles at the remark/ Tell me. Have you ever killed a man?

Mason: /Looks away for a moment/

Free: /sees the sign of weakness/ To think you would do so with ho hesitation at all. That's hard to believe. /he points to his sword's blade which has several mark indentations on it/ You see this? There is 212 of them on my sword. They signify my kill count. /grins at Mason/ I cant wait to add three more /looks at Yuri and Flow who stand watching Mason and Free from the ground/

Mason: Believe me I wont hesitate one damn bit! There's a first time for everything and if you think this will go like last time then you will be sadly mistaken!

Free: /laughs maniacally/ No. That is exactly what im hoping for! I hope you can entertain me. Make it happen then kid. /he takes his sword out from the ground and stands upright. He places two fingers over his sword and the sword forms a small body of water around it. He thinks/ Come on already!

Mason: /he leans forward and takes off directly at Free charging forward with his sword at the ready/

Free: /smiles and conjures a puddle of water at his feet and uses it to come forward right back at Mason/

/Both of them advancing forward, they both pull their swords back and swing at the other causing their swords to clash. When this happens an airborne shockwave occurs and mist surrounds them/

Free: /laughs excitedly/ You really have gotten stronger!

Mason: /grits his teeth trying to hold off Free's sword from overpowering his own/

Free: /with his free hand he aims it at Mason's head causing a sphere of water to form around it submerging him/

Mason: /thinks while holding his breath/ This again.. /he quickly conjures a fire ball in his free hand and pushes it into the sphere causing the sphere to evaporate freeing him from it/

Free: /smiles/ Clever.

Mason: /his hands getting blisters from holding Free's sword back/ You did that to me before. Try something else.

Free: /Sees Mason's ability to hold him off weakening/ I think ill play with you a bit! /he pulls back his sword and moves out of the way and starts leaving the area./

Mason: /chases after him furiously/ You coward!

/Back at ground level Yuri and Flow watch as the battle is taken elsewhere slowly moving out of their sight/

Yuri: /begins to run in their direction/

Flow: What are you doing?

Yuri: /stops and turns/ What do you mean what am I doing!? Im not just gonna sit here and wait to see if he comes back or not!

Flow: Its not safe!

Yuri: Cant you help him!?

Flow: /shakes her head/ No. I would only be helping Free if I do. He can use my water against Mason. /Thinks/ And even so.. I don't think Mason wants my help anyway.

Yuri: What did you come here for then!?

Flow: Because he is my friend too.

Yuri: Ugh! /she begins running again/

Flow: Wait!

Yuri: /doesn't stop this time/

Flow: /sighs and thinks/ Yuri.. if you only knew what's in his heart right now. He wants to prove himself.

/Free being chased by Mason who continuously hurls balls of fire at him from afar but to no avail/

Free: /sees a tall rock formation where the river seems to end/ Ahh there it is! /he descends as he arrives at a waterfall that leads to a large body of water/

Mason: /arrives behind him and puts his sword away. He aims both his palms in Free's direction firing a barrage of small flames that cover a large spread out area/ /thinks/ Less is more.

Free: /reaches the body of water on the ground level and gets off his pool of water and begins skidding across the water on his feet as if he were ice skating on top of the surface. He looks over his shoulder and sees the flames coming at him and dodges every one of them accordingly while still moving forward. He smiles and thinks/ Not bad.

Mason: Damn it! /draws his sword and makes his way down/

Free: /faces Mason and uses the water at his feet to create the pool of water needed to lift himself back above ground/

Mason: /hovers a few inches over the body of water and eyes Free from afar/

Free: /grins/ Welcome to my world kid! /he moves his arms in a way as if he were lifting a heavy object and his eyes form a reflection of a lake causing Mason to expect the worst/

Mason: /watches and thinks/ What's he doing?

Free: /laughs/ I wouldn't stand there if I was you.

Mason: Huh? /looks at the body of water beneath his feet as it begins to move toward Free and lift itself into a massive wave. He thinks/ No way! /he flies upward above the height of the wave/

Free: /shakes his head/ Did you really think that would work? /he gathers more water into the wave and the wave once again towers over Mason. The wave blocks out the sun and he lets it go causing the wave to move forward and tons of water to come crashing down on top of Mason/

Mason: /loses the grip on his sword and begins spiraling out of control underneath all the water until he gets pushed out toward the shore where he feels like he just got hit by a truck and struggles to get to his feet. His clothes feel heavy and his legs shake until he manages to gain his footing and collect himself. He flies back toward Free/

Free: /Smirks/ You are lucky to have survived that!

Mason: /looks at him while panting/

Free: Try this. /he holds out his hands to Mason's left and right side. The water near Mason begins to bubble and once again it lifts but this time takes shape as two human shaped water figures appear/

Mason: /looks at both figures from the corners of his eyes/

/Yuri currently carefully climbing the rock formation to get to the very top where the waterfall begins/

Yuri: /when she reaches the top she scans the area looking for Mason/ Mason! /she looks down and sees Mason with the two water figures beside him ready to strike with Free using them like puppets. She begins to worry as Mason looks exhausted/ Mason please.

/the two figures come forward both throwing punches at Mason/

Mason: /ducks both punches and kicks one in the knee which causes his foot to go right through the figure taking away the water from its knee/

/the same figure quickly regains the water as it reshapes on its own/

Mason: /eyes widen when he sees this and thinks/ What? These things..

Free: /laughs with his hands guiding the figures movements/

Mason: /punches the other figure in the head making his fist go right through the center. He pulls back his arm as he watches the figures head reform he thinks/ These things.. they don't die! /he flies upward/

Free: /shakes his head/ Still wont work kid. /he gathers more water placing puddles under the figures feet allowing them to fly/

Mason: /realizing its useless goes back to ground level and thinks/ Damn it! What do I do!?

Free: /grows bored and yawns and notices Yuri at the top of the waterfall/ Hmm.. these water clones are getting boring.. I was trying to make this entertaining for Rise to watch later but its losing its shine now.

Mason: /gets hit by one of the water clones from a kick and is surprised that he feels the pain/ He is increasing the density of the water when they attack so it actually feels like a real person when they land a blow. /he clenches his teeth/

Free: /smiles still looking at Yuri/ I think its time to end this. /he puts down his arms and flies toward the top of the waterfall/

Mason: /surprised when he sees the clones just deform before his eyes and then sees Free flying away. He thinks/ Where are you going!? /He notices Yuri at the top of the water fall and Free heading right toward her/ No, no , no ,no, no /he takes off after him and shouts toward Yuri with all his might/ Yuri! Run!

Free: /lands in front of a shocked Yuri who stares at Free in fear/ Hello.

Yuri: /thinks/ I.. I can't move! Move damn it!

Free: /he draws his sword/ Don't worry it will all be over soon.

Mason: /making his way toward them, worry and fear creep into his mind/ Yuri! Ill save you! /he holds out his hand trying to call his sword/

Free: /holds his sword out in front of her/ My next victim..

Mason: /still trying to get his sword to come to him he thinks/ Damn it not now! Come on!

Yuri: /sees Mason behind Free and then looks back at Free who grins as he keeps his sword near her but never takes a swing. Yuri widens her eyes realizing Free's intentions/ Mason! Don't!

Mason: /continues anyway and conjures a flame in his fist and appears behind Free/

Free: Is you! /with a wide grin across his face, he quickly turns knowing Mason is behind him and thrusts his sword into Mason's side and grabs Mason's arm stopping the flamed fist from touching him/

Mason: /hovers with Free's sword still through him. His own blood surrounding Free's blade. His eyes still in shock and lose their light/

Yuri: /stares in complete astonishment at what she just witnessed and is speechless/

Free: Sorry kid. /he removes his sword from within Mason and gives Mason a light push and he goes barreling downward/

Yuri: /finds her voice and screams at the top of her lungs/ Mason!

Mason: /free falling goes face first into the body of water at the bottom of the waterfall/

 **Chapter 10**

 **Defeat**

/A loud splash could be heard from anyone around the area as Mason hit the water and slowly started sinking to the bottom of the pool of water with small trails of his blood in a cloud form began to contaminate the water. Despite this, he remained rather calm even when he could feel a sharp pain in his side/

Mason: /while looking at his own blood, he touches his wound and sees the blood on his fingertips. He thinks/ Is this what it's like to die? Carter, is this how you felt? How could I lose now? I failed... Damn it! Damn it all! I failed again. It's all my fault! My… my family dead and it's all because of me! And Carter… it's my fault he came here in the first place. Everywhere I go or end up people die! At the end of it all, even with this new power I couldn't protect anyone just as I couldn't protect anyone back then... /his body hits the very bottom of the water and he lays there as he begins to slowly run out of breath/ I'm sorry. Mom, Dad, and Vivi I just couldn't do it. Forgive me. My friends... Carter, I wish I had been there for you. Yuri... /a sudden realization comes forth through his mind/ What am I doing!? Yuri is in trouble! I have to save her! There is still time! /clenches his teeth/ Get up! Get up! /despite his words his body could not bring itself to move and he grows furious with himself/ I can't let another one die! Get up damn it! /fire forms around his eyes and his fists clench/ Come on! If I'm going to die I will not let it end like this! /his eyes begin to glow as before, but this time felt different to him. He felt a sharp pain in his head as if he had banged it against a solid surface. He began to hear whispers in his ears that echoed in his eardrums unable to make out what was said. Slowly an aura of flame surrounded his body creating an orange outline around him./ What is this? /Fire began to form around the wound he was given. His eyes shifted to this in confusion and after a few seconds the wound had been closed up as if he had just gotten stitches. A sudden surge of energy took over him just waiting to be unleashed. On his last breaths he positions himself upright and swims quickly to the surface and as soon as he gets there he propels himself skyward out of the water just above the top of the waterfall calling his sword to him and setting it instantly aflame with no issues at all/

Yuri: /with tears in her eyes, she stares at Free in fear of her own life. She thinks/ Not again. It's all my fault! if I hadn't come here Mason wouldn't have..

Free: /smirks/ It's over. That was 213 and you're next. Don't worry though ill make sure it's quick like the gentlemen I am.

Yuri: /while looking at Free sees from the corner of her eye a figure hovering in the distance. Her eyes turn to look and she becomes shocked as if her eyes are playing tricks on her/

Free: /sees her eyes and follows them/

Yuri: /in disbelief/ Mason?

Free: /in disbelief himself he thinks/ How... how is this possible? How could he survive a fatal wound such as that!? I saw it! I saw him die! /he looks at the small rip in Mason's clothing where he had stabbed him earlier and to his surprise he notices the wound has been sealed preventing anymore blood loss./ How? There is no way he knew how to do that before! So how could he do that now!? And... those eyes… How could a human be capable of this? Could he be..? No that's impossible. /he speaks aloud to Mason/ Nice of you to join us again. I'll be right with you! Give me a sec. /he turns back toward Yuri/

Mason: /with an uncontrollable rage and anger in his voice/ No. /he comes forth at Free like a speeding bullet faster than he had ever been capable of before./

Free: /once again turns as Mason approaches and pushes his sword forward attempting to run him through once again/

Mason: /dodges the blade and grips onto Free's neck with a barbaric grip carrying him by his neck/ We're going now!

Yuri: /ducks out of the way of getting taken along with them just barely/ Mason!

Free: /thinks as he tries to release himself from Mason's grip/ What is this power!? /he breaks free from Mason's clutches/

Mason: /tackles him through the air down to the ground/

/They both begin rolling down a hillside on top of each other causing them to lose their swords and simply begin exchanging punches until they get separated when they reach the bottom. Both of them get up on their feet and call their swords to them already running at the other. Both swords make their way to their hands and they both clash swords once again/

Mason: /looks into Free's eyes with his own that seem to look deep into his soul/

Free: /begins to struggle to hold Mason's sword back and he thinks in frustration/ What is going on!? How could he be overpowering me!? /his hands began to bleed from holding it back/ I can't contain it! /he uses his free hand and pushes Mason backward breaking off the clash. He flies back over to the bottom of the waterfall/

Mason: /follows him casually and hovers above the water once again a fair distance away from Free looking up at him/

Free: /holds out both his hands in a similar fashion and out from the water his water clones reappear to Mason's sides/

Mason: /doesn't take his eyes off of Free and with his free hand he lifts one finger. When he does this a circle of flame appears around him from the surface of the water completely evaporating the clones instantly and then disappearing/

Free: /in disbelief/ Fire!? On top of water!? How!? /he bites his lip and then clenches his teeth in anger and frustration. His eyes once again form the reflection of a lake and he begins to lift the body of water off the ground from beneath Mason toward himself. He conjures more water to make it stronger and sends it forth toward Mason who continues to eye Free with his orange glowing eyes./

Mason: /ascends to face the wave and he moves forward toward it gaining speed at a rapid pace/

Free: /realizes what Mason intends to do and begins to laugh/ You idiot! You think that will work!?

Mason: /he reaches his max speed and him and the towering wave arrive at a collision course. When they finally meet Mason flies and forces himself right through it as if it didn't exist at all and he holds out his sword forward with a nasty grin on his face/

Free: /is dumbfounded as he watches Mason quickly approach with no time to react or think/

Mason: /He rams straight into Free piercing Free right through his chest with his sword the only thing keeping Free upright, he takes him down to the ground removing his sword and forcing Free to crash to the floor as he descends and stands looking down at Free/

Free: /His clothes covered in blood and his arm seemingly broken and trying to catch his breath. His grin still intact, he began to laugh maniacally while coughing/ That... that was incredible! You truly are remarkable demon. You are like me! Don't think I didn't notice... You enjoyed that didn't you!? Yes, embrace it! You like to fight. Never let anyone stand in your way of your goal! And if they do, you slay them where they stand!

Mason: /ignores him and pulls Free up by his cloak so they are eye level/ Where is Rise?

Free: /Mason's words throw him off and he thinks/ I see... his battle was not with me this whole time.

Mason: /gets angry at Free's lack of response and shakes him/ Where is he!?

Free: /grins and laughs/ If you wanted to know you should have kept me alive! /he smiles teasingly/ I don't know where he is.

Mason: /grunts and begins to make a motion with his sword at Free/

Free: /smirks/ Do it.

Yuri: /arrives behind Mason and shouts out to him/ Mason! Don't!

Mason: /ignores her words and continues his blade almost making contact with Free until he is tackled knocking him to the ground/

Flow: /holds Mason down/ If you do it you won't be you anymore. Stand down! He is already dead!

Mason: /flails his arms and legs trying to get up/ No!

Free: /amused by all this, laughs hysterically/ Let him do it! He has earned it!

Yuri: /thinks in worry in sorrow as she watches them/ Mason, what's happened to you?

Flow: /struggles to keep him down/ Calm down! Ugh! /she thinks/ I have no choice. /strikes Mason in the back of the head knocking him out and slowly catching her breath. She gets off him and looks at Yuri/ Sorry I had to.

Yuri: /she nods/ I know. /She kneels by Mason's side/ What's wrong with him?

Flow: He will be out for an hour or so. It will be alright.

Yuri: That's not what I meant.

Flow: /frowns and thinks for a moment, but to no avail/ I don't know…

Yuri: /expecting more/ Flow.

Flow: /shakes her head/ The only thing I can say is this definitely wasn't the first time it's happened to him. /Recalling what she felt when their journey began/

Free: You. You are Captain Flow?

Flow: /eyes Free forgetting he was still there/ What's it to you anyway?

Free: Hazel speaks very highly of you. /a smug grin spreads across his face when he clearly hit a nerve/

Flow: You know nothing! Why don't you save your breath, so you can live for a few more minutes of your pathetic life!?

Free: Oh I don't? You are Captain Flow of North Point. You were punished by being sent to the human world for failing to do your duty. /laughs knowing he is right/

Flow: /looks away in defeat/

Yuri: /questions this/ What is he talking about Flow?

Flow: It's nothing.

Free: /smiles/ She was sent out to find someone who had betrayed North Point by stealing the water stone. They tracked the betrayer down and she had every opportunity to stop and kill the betrayer, but she couldn't bring herself to do it when she found out it was her long time best friend. Hazel still talks about you, you know?

Yuri: /looks at Flow/ Is this true?

Flow: /nods in shame/ She was dear to me. Like the sister I never had. I couldn't... /tears form in her eyes/ It is why I was sent to your world in the first place.

Free: /disgusted/ You call yourself a Captain yet you couldn't put your task before your feelings and now you stand there crying. It's disgraceful!

Flow: /bows her head/

Yuri: /approaches Flow and embraces her/ It's alright. You had your reasons. You are not the only one who wouldn't have been able to do it. They were wrong to put you in that position. Besides we would have never met you if you hadn't been assigned to our world.

Flow: /slowly gathers herself and smiles slightly/ We should go.

Yuri: /backs away from the embrace/ Right.

Flow: /places an earpiece in her ear and speaks into it/ This is Captain Flow requesting a pick up. We have an unconscious man down. We could use some help. /She hears a response and is satisfied/ They will be here shortly. They will pick us up in the meadow. Come on let's move him.

/They both began to pick him up. Between the two of them they struggled but the weight was still manageable/

Yuri: /looks at Free/ And what about him?

Flow: We will leave him. He is dead anyway.

/They depart the area and suddenly the drone he took with him appears in front of Free/

Free: /his voice beginning to grow weak/ Request emergency EVAC. Go.

/the drone immediately leaves in the direction of South Point/

 **Chapter 11**

 **Pride**

Mason: /opens his eyes slowly. His eyes adjust to his surroundings and he realizes he is looking up at a ceiling. He lifts his head up to look around the room and notices he is in an infirmary. His head ached in pain. To his surprise Yuri stood to his left looking down at him with worried eyes/

Yuri: /she smiles slightly/ Good. You are finally awake.

Mason: /holds his head/ Ugh. How long was I out?

Yuri: It's only been about thirty minutes.

Mason: Feels like I missed so much. /he thinks as far back as he remembered until he blacked out/ What happened?

Yuri: Not much. We brought you here when Flow knocked you unconscious.

Mason: /worried look/ Uhh… How many people know about this?

Yuri: /chuckles/ Don't worry not many.

Mason: /breathes a sigh of relief and then puts on a serious face/ What about Free?

Yuri: He might be already gone by now in his condition. We left him there when we left to take you here.

Mason: I see.

Yuri: /unsure of how to ask him/ Mason, what's going on?

Mason: /plays dumb/ What do you mean?

Yuri: /gives him a dirty look/

Mason: /looks away from her/ I don't know.

Yuri: When you came back I… I couldn't believe it. /She points at his wound which was now cleaned of blood and stitched up/ That was a fatal blow. You should have died.

Mason: I know. I don't know how I did that. It doesn't matter though. I got better things to worry about. /he lifts the sheets off of him and sits on the bed side/

Yuri: /furious/ How can you say that!? Do you have any idea…!? You weren't even yourself!

Mason: /he stands up and walks toward the door/ I don't care.

Yuri: Are you listening to yourself!?

Mason: Whatever. /he opens the door and walks out/

Yuri: /grunts in frustration/

/While walking out of the building he crosses paths with Blue and Cloud/

Blue: Hey we were just on our way to see you.

Cloud: You doing alright?

Mason: Yeah just a headache is all.

Cloud: /in a excited tone/ I heard you totally kicked that Officer's ass! /pats Mason on the back/ Good job! I mean I could have done it myself you know, but still impressive nonetheless.

Blue: /rolls his eyes/

Mason: Yeah.

Cloud: /frowns/ You don't seem too happy about it.

Mason: It means little to me.

Blue: Well if you are not happy now you really won't be happy in a bit. We have to go to the council chambers. They delayed it again when you left and we are about to get an earful. There is no escaping it this time.

Cloud: /pounds his chest/ Don't worry the Commander can't resist my charm. I'll get us outta there before you know it. /gives a thumbs up/

Blue: /sighs/ I can't wait to see this…

/Back by the waterfall, Free lays waiting for help to arrive. When in the distance a drone accompanied by a cloaked figure on a cloud arrive/

Free: /watches as they approach/ Wise? What are you doing here?

Wise: /gets off his cloud and stands in front of Free looking down upon him with no sense of pity or sadness/ What is the purpose of you lying in the dirt?

Free: /with a twisted smile across his face/ I was defeated I'll admit it. I did a better job than you would have done.

Wise: If you truly believe that you are lost.

Free: /blood leaks out of his wound as he begins to laugh forcing him to stop/

Wise: Did you tell them anything? Any information at all?

Free: /smiles/ I don't know maybe I did maybe I didn't.

Wise: Your punishment will be severe.

Free: /chuckles/ Why me? You despise me don't you? For you did not punish Broly's failure in that manner. You let him off with a slap on the wrist as far as I'm concerned. You are too weak!

Wise: I cannot bring myself to hate you. It would be too much effort. Instead it saddens me to see you act this way. /with no look of sadness on his face/

Free: You are as heartless as they come, but I see through your lies Wise.

Wise: Broly's inability to return the stone was dealt with by me personally. However, it was partly my fault for sending him in the first place. His abilities were not best suited for the task. I should have taken it upon myself. But you… one that lives for battle… I could not think of a better task for you and yet you lay there with no loss of pride or honor. Why do you insist on playing this game with me?

Free: /smirks/ Don't flatter me Wise! You know I deserve to be leader!

Wise: I don't think anyone would share your opinion quite frankly. The leader of the Officers would not be asking for the aide of others. That wouldn't look very good would it?

Free: /grunts in annoyance/ Your arrogance blinds you Wise!

Wise: /in his usual monotone voice/ You know if you weren't so obsessed with power you would be a great Officer. I would love to continue our conversation, but unfortunately Rise has no place for traitors… /he pulls out one of his swords and gets cut off/

Free: You wouldn't… Rise would not give such an order! /sees that Wise isn't joking around/ Calm down. I am no traitor. I said nothing to them. Just hurry up and get me out of here!

Wise: /continues ignoring Free's words/ …or Officers who are defeated in battle by a human of all things.

Free: /smiles and chuckles/ I lost to no man.

Wise: /puzzled by these words/ What is this nonsense that spews out of your mouth? You should be silent and at least die with a little pride.

Free: /puts on his usual grin/ You will see.

Wise: But you won't. /with both hands he drives his sword into Free's core with no hesitation. He pulls out his sword and cleans it of blood. He turns toward the drone hovering behind him/ Free has been found and he was killed by the human.

/the drone turns to leave, but Wise motions it to stop/

Wise: Delete what was seen here in the last five minutes.

/A blue light turns on from the drone and eventually goes away. When this happens Wise motions it to leave/

Wise: /looks at Free's corpse with a regretful look/

 **Chapter 12**

 **Trouble**

/In the Council Chambers, Blue, Mason and Cloud look upon Commander Jensen with Medic Leader Holly and Drill Sergeant Hobbs sitting to her left and right sides/

Commander Jensen: Normally we only allow one to enter the Council Chamber at a time. However, I made a special exception for you three.

Cloud: /pats Blue's back/ Told ya. /He pops his jacket collar and slicks his hair back/

Blue: /rolls his eyes and shakes his head and whispers/ Don't!

Cloud: /smiles/ Well Commander we are a pretty big deal if I do say so myself, but I was looking forward to having some alone time with you.

Commander Jensen: /raises her eyebrows/ I'm sorry Cloud. Perhaps I should have made separate arrangements for your punishments.

Cloud: Oh don't worry about these two. Just act like they are not even here. I like being punished.

Commander Jensen: /raises her eyebrows once again in confusion/

Blue: /slaps Cloud in the back of the head and laughs nervously/ What he meant to say Commander is we will take whatever punishment you feel we deserve.

Cloud: Oww! /grabs the back of his head in pain/ What was that for?

Drill Sergeant Hobbs: /places his palm on his face and shakes his head/

Medic Leader Holly: /giggles in amusement/

Commander Jensen: /with a serious look/ Death then.

/the groups eyes widen/

Cloud: /laughs obnoxiously/ Listen Jenny, you were just kidding right?

Commander Jensen: The punishment for your team's actions should be nothing less of that. That is what you deserve. Fortunately for you three, I do not make decisions on my own and that is Commander Jensen to you boy.

Cloud: /bows his head/ Sorry.

Drill Sergeant Hobbs: You all made an irrational decision on your own without our approval. What's more is you didn't follow orders during your mission either.

Medic Leader Holly: You could have been killed.

Blue: I take full responsibility for it.

Commander Jensen: As this team's leader I thought you would be more responsible Blue. Maybe that was a mistake.

Blue: /nods/ I'm sorry Commander.

Commander Jensen: No matter what's done is done. And you Mason, going off on your own... What do you have to say for yourself?

Mason: Not much.

Commander Jensen: /eyes him/ You know the first time you came here, I spared your life and this is how you repay me?

Mason: Sorry. /not really caring/

Commander Jensen: Perhaps if you hadn't been so focused on your own agenda your friend would still be alive.

Mason: /clenches his teeth and his eyes light up taking a step toward the Commander/ What did you say!?

/immediately multiple guards aimed their weapons at Mason/

Blue: /holds Mason back and whispers/ Easy now. Calm down. /he releases him when he sees Mason's eyes revert back to normal/

Drill Sergeant Hobbs: When you guys completed your mission, your friend was on one of his own. When they were ambushed and requested help we had no team to send other than you three. Unfortunately, we couldn't contact you for obvious reasons.

Mason: /his eyes widen in shock as he thinks/ I... I could have…

Medic Leader Holly: Not only this, but you going off on your own personal vendetta against Free could have put others in danger. Yuri could have been killed.

Mason: /speechless as he looks to the floor/

Commander Jensen: You have only yourselves to blame. As for your punishment… I am assigning this team to a new mission.

Blue: Hmm?

Cloud: Alright! I mean… ugh another one!?

Commander Jensen: It will be extremely dangerous. We received Intel from a team of young conjurers of the whereabouts of a hideout located in South Point. From what I have heard it's a tower of sorts. I'd like for your team to investigate it. I have heard you are all familiar with this area. /she lets out a small smile/

Blue: /returns the smile/ Yes. We most certainly do.

Cloud: /scratches his chin/ What's she talking about?

Blue: /ignores him and looks at Mason knowing it's exactly what he originally wanted. He looks back up at the Commander/ When do we leave?

Commander Jensen: Now. It will just be the three of you. Normally I would send more, but this is a punishment after all. Good luck. You are dismissed.

Blue: /nods and thinks/ I'd expect nothing less.

/Accompanied by guards they leave the chamber/

Blue: We need to get our gear. Meet back here so we can go.

Cloud: Right.

Mason: /walks toward his quarters until he is greeted by Yuri who sits on a bench on his way/

Yuri: Hey.

Mason: /clearly troubled, doesn't look at her/ Hey.

Yuri: So… what happened?

Mason: They assigned us to a new mission.

Yuri: Hmm? That doesn't seem like much of a punishment to me.

Mason: It's in the South Point.

Yuri: /her expression fills with worry/

Mason: They want us to investigate the tower we previously found.

Yuri: /she stands up from the bench and approaches Mason. She hugs Mason from behind and repeats herself from earlier/ Just make sure you come back alright?

Mason: /with uncertainty/ Yeah.

Yuri: /she lets him go/ I can't lose you too.

Mason: /he leaves her and as he walks away he thinks/ No matter what happens the only thing that can make up for the mistakes I have made is to reach my goal. I will see it through to the end and I don't care what it takes. It's the only way. /He returns to his quarters where his gear had been left when he entered the hospital. He gathers it all and returns to the meeting point where Cloud and Blue wait for his arrival/

Blue: Alright let's go guys. We can't waste any time.

 **Outro**

/They depart for South Point. After a thirty minute flight they arrive and stay on the outskirts of the tower on one of the mountains standing on a cliff side preventing themselves from being detected/

Blue: Alright guys we don't have room for error here. The way I see it we are going to have to cover for one of us to enter the tower.

Cloud: Why is that?

Blue: if we all enter at once we will get surrounded in there by goblins from the outside. We don't know what's in there, but I'm assuming there are goblins in there as well possibly worse. We don't want to get surrounded.

Cloud: Okay I'll go.

Blue: /almost laughs/ Remember our job is to investigate not create a ruckus. Besides I think you would forget what we are even here for if I send you in there alone.

Cloud: /crosses his arms and pouts/

Blue: I'll… /gets cut off/

Mason: I'll go.

Blue: /looks at Mason with uncertainty/ Mason…

Mason: If I find anything I'll bring it back. I want to find out where Rise is. I will make sure this mission is a success.

Blue: /thinks a moment and says aloud/ Okay. No going dark on us though. Not this time. /stares at Mason until he sees him nod/ Alright Cloud we have to bring the noise. Create a distraction and we will clear them out as best we can. When there is an opening to the tower Mason you take it.

Cloud: /claps his hands together/ Now you are talking!

Mason: Understood.

/Cloud and Blue jump off the cliff and Cloud conjures lightning in his hand that he spreads across the ground as he flies over causing multiple goblins to be set on fire and the rest to scramble. Blue slides his way across a path of ice from above and using both palms he freezes enemies in place as he glides past them. Arrows could be seen flying through the air in all directions at the two with goblins scurrying to safety and some moving into better positions. A horn sounded from the tower and goblins came running from the tower and made their way down the steps to join the rest. Mason watches the tower carefully and its surroundings waiting for an opportunity/

Mason: /thinks/ This is it. Come on. Come on.

/Meanwhile in the Throne Room, a goblin appears before Rise/

The goblin: /he bows/ My lord there is an attack on the South Point Tower! A reported two conjurers are assaulting it as we speak. Should we send aide?

Rise: /sits on his throne in a relaxed state/ No. Not to worry.

/Mason finds his opening and dive bombs off the cliff and thrusts himself forward toward the tower entrance. As he makes his way toward the tower, he notices when he gets closer the tower has automatic missile defense systems in place and he triggers them/

Mason: Shit! /before one can fire he sprays it with a burst of fire/

/Three missiles fire in Mason's direction from three separate angles/

Mason: /he flies away from the missiles and gets them to chase him in a line and he flies upward and slows himself down causing the missiles to run into the trail of fire he leaves behind from flying. He descends toward the tower entrance. He thinks/ That should do it.

/Back in the throne room…/

The goblin: /listens to his radio and puts it back in his pocket and says with worry/ Another conjurer sighted!

Rise: And what is the ability of these conjurers?

The goblin: /wondering why it matters/ One was reported to conjure lightning. Another was ice.

Rise: /chuckles at this/

The goblin: And the one just in is a flame conjurer. What should we do?

Rise: /in a grand confident voice/ Don't worry. /On his throne he leans forward and sits up revealing his face and slim frame. His skin was an aqua color and his face had scales surrounding his cheeks. His nose had very little form to it other than a small bridge and a pair of nostrils connecting to it. His ears were neither pointy nor round, but flat that they hugged the sides of his face. He had no hair, but instead he had spikes on the back end of his head that resembled crystals. No hair grew on his face and his beady eyebrow less eyes could be seen looking down at the goblin before him. A confident smile and reassuring smile could be seen on his face/ Everything is going according to plan.

/Mason arrives at the entrance of the tower. He looks inside seeing its empty with nothing but tables with food scattered among them and bookshelves being used as a weapon rack and a carpet that led up a series of steps to the top of the tower/

Mason: /calls out at the top of his lungs in anger/ Rise! /when he hears no response he shouts again causing the name to echo throughout the stone walls of the tower/ Rise! /One last and final time as he hears his voice echo back to him/ Rise! /When he hears nothing, but the sounds of his voice he looks around the deserted room. His eyes panning from left to right. He closes his eyes for a moment in frustration. When he opens them his eyes once again return to the unexplainable orange glow that troubled him earlier before. His voice changed from its usual sound into a low deep scratchy tone/ Your death awaits.

 **Part 2**

 **End**


End file.
